The Lost Salvatore
by Phenom Junior
Summary: Samantha Salvatore is the distant paternal half-niece of both Damon and Stefan Salvatore. The young and impulsive Salvatore comes to Mystic Falls in search of revenge but instead ends up finding love in all the wrong places. Will this Salvatore be able to keep her humanity through out all odds, or will she be forced to choose between her remaining family and her epic love.
1. Prologue (A Sister's Tale)

Hello, my name is Samantha Salvatore and as you've already figured out, I am descended from the great Salvatore family that helped founded Mystic Falls back in 1860. Talk about a powerful lineage, huh?

I was born in Mystic Falls, but shortly after my mother's death I was sent away to an all girl boarding school at the age of fourteen. My father, Gabriel Cyrus Salvatore claimed he did this to give me my best chance, but in actuality, the old ding bat just couldn't wait to be raid of me. You see, I was what one would call the black sheep of the family, the screw up, the ne'er-do-well, you pick your poison.

Not matter what I did I couldn't impress my father, and so after a while I just stopped trying. I was really close to my mother, and my brother a.k.a the golden child. But none of that mattered in the end, cause with in two years of me being away at boarding school my father died. Now here I was sixteen and alone, my older brother gained custody of me and as much as I wanted to move back home, he begged for me to stay where seeing as he felt Mystic Falls wasn't safe for me. I guess he was referring to the whole vampire thing, which duh I already knew about, compliments of our departed father, but if my brother wanted me to be the clueless, innocent little sister I figured I could play along. Besides he was the only good thing in my life. We would talk every day, and for long periods of time. I'd get in trouble a lot seeing as I was always on the phone, but I didn't care. Because the few hours I spent a day talking to him was worth it, as it made me feel less like a screw up.

As time went on everything remained the same, which was perfect and then all of a sudden about a month ago, some distant relatives moved back into town. I could hear it in his voice, he was stressed and didn't know what to do, and then just like that the phone calls stopped coming. I tried for weeks to get in touch with my brother but to no avail, and that wasn't like him. So after failing day after day in trying to contact him, I decided to call Elizabeth Forbs, the sheriff of Mystic Falls and a valued member of the town council.

Man was I in shock when she told me that my brother supposedly left Mystic Falls, and if that wasn't bad enough she then proceeded to tell me that his _NEWPHEW_, Damon Salvatore took his place on the town council. And that's when I knew that my brother was dead. It was like I could literally feel my blood boiling as my mind began to run on all the different ways they must have killed him. It was eating me up in side, and so finally I decided a few days ago that it was about time I made my long awaited return to Mystic Falls. Luckily my highly paranoid and judgmental father informed me about vampires, and their weaknesses, way before shipping me away to that god forsaken nunnery. To be honest, I personally have no idea what to expect, but one thing is for certain, I intend on getting payback for my brother **ZACH SALVATORE.**


	2. The Prodigal Salvatore returns

It was now night fall, and I had just pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House. As I got off my bike, I found myself just staring at the front door, hoping that it would open and Zach would come running out to give his little sister a big welcome home hug, but sadly enough that wasn't going to happen. My brother was dead, so any fantasies I had about, what it would be like to finally return home to him was never going happen.

So after a minute or two of sulking, I finally grabbed by black duffle and began making my way up to the front door. As I got to the door, I noticed it was silently ajar, almost as though someone had forgotten to pull it in all the way, taking that as a sign I decided to let myself in.

As I entered I was immediately blown away by the décor of the house. It had been way to long since I had last been here, and so for me it was like seeing the whole place again for the very first time.

Now I wish I could tell you just how long I stood in the entryway just admiring the architectural beauty of the house, but all I know for a fact, is that it was obviously longer than it should have been. Because the next I know I'm being slammed up against a wall by some guy with dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes.

A light gasp escaped my lips the second my back hit the wall.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?" asked the mystery man

At first I couldn't bring myself to say anything as I feared what he might do if I did, and then after about a minute of silence I finally responded. "I think you mean my house." I said bitterly, trying desperately to sound strong and in control.

"Your house? Is that suppose to be some kind of a joke?" he asked with a raised brow, just seconds before grabbing my throat and suspending me off the ground.

I tried everything I could think of to break free of his grasp, but nothing worked. It was at that moment I realized just how powerful vampires really were.

"Any last words." he asked, obviously taunting me, as I could see in his eyes just how much he was getting off watching me struggle to free myself.

"Put her down Damon." a voice said from up the hall

"How about you come make me?" asked Damon as he glanced back at the individual.

I peered up the hall, but couldn't make out the second guy as my vision had become to blurry, on account of the lack oxygen getting to brain.

"Oh, you better hurry Stefan, looks like she's fading fast." baited Damon, as he attempted to get a rise out of his brother

But he was right, I was fading and fast, and yet all I could think about as I was dangling up in the air was how much I wished I could see Zach's face just one more time. Then, almost as if a blanket had been thrown of my head, everything went black.

* * *

It was the next morning when I finally came to and found myself stationed in a random bedroom, with my duffle bag resting on a night stand just out of reach. With in seconds I was off the bed, and going through my duffle like a mad woman.

"They took 'em." I said, throwing my duffle bag on the bed in protest. "Those bastards took my weapons." I was now in panic mode and who could blame me, I was stuck in a house with two vampires who had possession of all my weapons, and by now knew I was here trying to kill them.

I took a few deep breaths to try an calm myself, but it wasn't working I was to worked. My palms were sweaty, my heart was racing, and all I wanted to do was scream at the top of lungs, and pray that I'd some how awake from this never ending nightmare.

"Ok Sammy you can do this, you can do this. You were born to do this." I whispered, trying desperately to convince myself that I could handle escaping from two murderous vampires.

In the end I wasn't able to convince myself that I could do it, but that didn't stop me from trying either. I slowly opened the bedroom, and began tip toeing my way over to the staircase, making sure to remain as quiet as possible as I did.

So far everything seemed to be going well, almost to well. As I was now at the bottom of the stairs, with no sign of Damon or Stefan any where in sight. I was almost home free, all I needed to do was get to the front door, hop on my motorcycle and get the hell out of dodge. With that in mind I began making my way down the hall, but before I got anywhere near the front door Damon suddenly appeared a few feet in front of me with a big old grin on his face.

"And where you think you're going." he asked as he folded his arms

Seeing him I quickly turned around and prepared to run in the opposite direction, the only problem with that was that Stefan was now behind me.

"Oh crap." I said, realizing that I was now smack dab in the middle of a vampire sandwich.

"We're not going to hurt you." said Stefan as he slowly began approaching me

"Speak for yourself." spat out Damon, as he to began closing in on me from the other side

"Stay away from me!" I ordered

"Hey calm down, we just want to know why you came here." said Stefan

"One of you killed my brother, and I'm here for revenge." even as I said it I couldn't believe it. I mean seriously, did I really think that a few kick boxing lessons, and me being a gymnastic really qualified me for hunting vampires. Aside from the gun I had, I didn't stand chance against any vampire, let alone two.

Stefan and Damon both looked at each other before then setting their gaze back on me.

"Look here, if me and Stefan have to name out every person either of us has ever killed, we'll be here all day. So how about you just tell us who you're brother was so we can get this over with." said Damon all nonchalant like

"My brother's name was Zach…..Zach Salvatore."

The look on both Stefan and Damon's face was now one of complete and utter shock, as they tried to wrap their head around the fact that their was another Salvatore in town.

"Oh." said Damon with a guilty look on face.

* * *

_**Arthur's Note* This is my first time writing a story in first person point of view, plus this idea of having Zach have a sister has been in my head for a while. So please leave a REVIEW telling me what you think so I know whether it's worth continuing Thanks**_


	3. Family Spat

Utter silence, and awkward stares now plagued the Salvatore living room, as our little dysfunctional family reunion was promptly moved, to the common area, after it was revealed that Zach Salvatore was my brother.

Now as I nervously awaited Stefan's return from the kitchen, I was forced to endure the highly awkward, boarder line creepy, and insanely inappropriate stares I was receiving from Damon Salvatore as he stood from behind the bar.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer." I said, slightly glancing over at him before then quickly diverting my gaze back to the Salvatore crest, that hung directly in front me.

"Here, I made you some tea." said Stefan as he made his way back in to the living room. After placing the cup of tea on the coffee table in front of me, Stefan then grabbed a chair and took a seat directly across from me.

"So are you going to just stare at me too?" I asked, repeatedly glancing from Stefan to my overly fidgety fingers

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around how I didn't know Zach had a sister." said Stefan.

"That's because he didn't." spat Damon, just seconds before leaving from behind the bar , as he walked over to me and Stefan "Come on Stefan, you're not seriously buying this crap are you? Zach had no younger siblings, if he did, we would've known about them. Now I say, we just stuff all this Zach talk back in to the deep, dark family closet and get right down to business, shall we?" asked Damon, before then tightly grabbing a hold of my face, as he then lowered his so that we were now at eye level.

"Who are you?" he asked, and as he did I witnessed his pupils expand and then retract.

"I already answered this question before." I snapped, just before pulling my head back and out of Damon's grasp "Plus, I'm wearing vervain you idiot, so you're little compulsion trick isn't going to work on me."

After my sudden outburst, I saw Damon's eyes turn colder then they were just a few seconds ago, and in that moment I truly regretted calling the homicidal vampire an idiot. Just what in the hell was I thinking. This guy was less than an inch away from me, he probably could of lopped off my head with the simple swing of a hand, and it would have been my fault for provoking the psycho.

Damon just stood there, and continued throwing daggers at me with his eyes, man I tell you, if looks could kill I'd probably be dead three times over my now.

Luckily for me Damon's glare, along with Stefan's was immediately redirected by the sound of the front door opening which was then followed by the sound of a female calling out "Stefan?! Stefan are you here?"

"Elena." mumbled Stefan as he stood up from his seat

The moment Stefan got up out his seat, my head quickly spun around to see a girl with long dark brown hair, and almond shaped eyes standing at the entrance of the living room. As soon as Elena spotted me among the Salvatore brothers a confused and almost terrified look shoot across her face. And I could see she was trying to asses just under what circumstances was I doing here with the two brothers, all by lonesome.

"Wow, you guys really need to learn how to use a lock." I spat out as I spun myself back to my original position

"And you need to shut up." rebutted Damon as he then glanced from me to Elena, and with a devilishly looking grin he asked. "So Elena, what brings you by?"

As Elena look into Damon's eyes she saw that he was still hurting from the response she had given him early last night upon their return from Duke University.

"Elena what are you doing here?" asked Stefan as he made his way over to her.

"Did you forget about our date?" she lightly chuckled

"Oh yea, I'm sorry Elena, something came up."

"By any chance does it have anything to do with the girl sitting in your living room?" she pried

Following a light sigh, Stefan took Elena by the hand and began leading her into the living room. When they finally came to a stop, they were standing directly in front me, obscuring my view of the Salvatore crest.

"Elena, this is Samantha Salvatore, my niece." said Stefan with a genuine smile

The look of shock and disbelief was clearly abundant on Elena's face, as her bottom jaw did everything but unhinged after Stefan introduced me.

"Whoa, whoa, I thought we both decide, she wasn't our niece?" asked a now confused and flustered Damon

"I never agreed to that. Besides Damon, why would she lie about being family."

"Ah, I don't know Stefan. Why does anyone lie about anything?" rebutted Damon with a bite

"Look, you can believe what ever you want, but I believe her." shrugged Stefan

"Does that mean I'm free to go?" I asked

"No! That does not mean your free to go. You tried to kill us, we're not going to just let you waltz on out of here." answered Damon

"Damon.." started Stefan

"Don't Damon me, this little wanna be slayer came into our house last, fully intending to kills us in our sleep. Now just because she claims to be the sister of our dead nephew, she get's a get out of jail free card? I don't think so." interrupted Damon.

"Then test my blood." I shot out

"What?!" asked Damon

"Did I stutter, test my blood. Come on, no one on the council knows Zach's dead. Which means you guys have him stored away some where, so go get his body, come back for some of my blood and you'll see that I'm kin." I said bite. I don't know if it was because Damon was acting as though I was the bad guy for coming to kill them, or if I had just had enough of being the quiet damsel in distress but something in me snapped. And I wasn't willing be silent any more.

Damon just stared at me in shock, as my last assertive comment left both him and Stefan speechless.

Taking it one step forward, I pushed myself up off the couch and glanced over at Stefan and Elena before then staring Damon straight in the eyes and saying "If you need me, I'll be up in my room unpacking." With that I brushed passed Damon and began making my over towards the stairs, stopping just as I had reached the landing. Looking back at Damon and Stefan, I added, "Oh, and I want weapons back. All of them." I then turned and continued up the stairs, not stopping until I was finally in my room.

As I closed the door, a huge sigh of relief escaped pass my lips, as I thought for sure Damon was going to super speed up the stairs and rip my head off after the little show I just put on. "Well Sammy, this quite the mess you've gotten yourself into." I said to myself, followed by a light chuckle, as I then walked over to my black duffle bag and started to unpack.


	4. First Impressions

_Dear Diary,_

_Let me just start by saying, that I find the whole premise of writing down one's deepest thoughts and feeling in a book, that any one can just come across and read, a bit ridiculous. But, I promised my ever so loving Uncle that I'd give this a shot. He feels that it'd be therapeutic for me to get everything out, and to express my feelings blah, blah, blah. This mind you, coming from the man that has about a thousand of these, and based on my own personal assessment, still seems to be a bit of his rockers._

_OK, now that I've gotten all that out the way, I guess I should take this more seriously. So it's been a month and a couple weeks since I made my big return to Mystic Falls, and wouldn't you know, all hell's been breaking loose. Luckily for me, Damon's been somewhat pleasant to be around, ever since the blood work came back proving that I am in fact Zach's biological sister. Since then, me and him have been a cease fire. But when you add in all the dark family secrets, the vampire uncles, the illicit love triangles, the existence of werewolves, murderous doppelgangers, and these things called original vampires, on top of being a junior in high school, let's just say one's mental stability comes in to question. _

_Oh yea, so I'm enrolled at Mystic Falls High School now, and I don't know why, but Stefan and his precious little Elena have been doing everything in their power to incorporate me into their little tight nit group of friends. Now maybe it's just me, but seeing as Carline's now a vampire, Tyler's a werewolf and countless people are after Elena, you'd think they'd want me to stay as far away from the crazy train as possible, but instead, they just keep trying to pull me in. Though I have to say the whole Tyler werewolf thing, is a such bummer. Especially since I think he's hot and he was kind of into me before, but ever since this transformation he's been focused, a.k.a obsessing over Caroline. Who, mind you, is into Matt by the way. I mean what, human girls aren't good enough for him anymore. The worst part, is that this is yet another lover triangle, I'm going to be forced to endure. Does she love me, does she not, I can't make up my mind, god it's sickening._

_Any ways, on the upside of things, Caroline's been doing pretty good for a newly made vampire. I mean Stefan's been highly impressed with her lately, though she still hasn't fully mastered how to keep her greatly magnified personality in check. Which is how Caroline Forbes not only talked Stefan into throwing me a birthday party, but some how spearheaded herself into being in charge of the entire thing. It's my seventeenth birthday, and I'm being forced to participate and attend a party that I don't even want. I mean contrary to popular belief, I do HAVE other friends besides them. Like my BF Kayla Barr, and the last thing I need is for one of their supernatural messes, to spill out during this party and thus turn me into a social pariah over night. _

_Stefan's excuse for allowing this atrocity to continue, is because he wants me to have at least one night with out any supernatural problems, or drama. He claims that everything's going to be alright, and I know he's just trying to be a good uncle, but if what I've seen or witnessed in the past month and half is any indicator, then it's safe to say that something supernatural is going to swoop in and ruin this birthday for me. _

_I honestly think I'm starting to get why Zach never wanted me to come back to this town…_

_SS_

_(Two Hours Later)_

"Up, or down, up, or down. Up…naw, down." I finally decided, after spending god knows how long peering at myself in my full length mirror. Heavily debating, on whether or not I was going to wear my hair up or down for tonight's festivities..

After feeling pretty confident about my hair situation, I finally reached over and grabbed my black and white plaid flannel shirt, which I had just laying on my bed. Wasting no time at all, I threw the shirt on over my short black dress which stopped just above the knees, allowing for just enough skin to be shown, while still preserving a bit of mystery. And then for the Pièce de résistance, I completed my ensemble with my favorite pair of black suede boots.

As I began rolling up the sleeves of my flannel, there was a sudden knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled, all while continuing to roll my sleeves

"Hey, how's the birthday girl?" asked Stefan as he entered the room

"Doing as well as expected." I smiled

"Yea well, I'm just glad you're allowing us to throw you this party." smiled, Stefan as he folded his arms

"Like I had a choice. You and Caroline might as well have had a gun pointed to my head." I joked, before then taking one last look at myself in the mirror.

"Well you deserve one night of normal, especially on your birthday. And with that being said, Caroline's kind of insisting that you come down stairs and give her your input on the decorations and guest list."

"Stefan!" I started to protest, "I can't, I'm already late meeting Tyler and Matt at the Grill."

"Come on, it'll only take like a few seconds. Besides it's your party." defended Stefan

"Yea, that I didn't want in the first place. No, I am going to meet Tyler and Matt at the grill, and then we're going to Tyler's for some pre cocktails before the actual cocktail party." I insisted with a head tilt

"Ok, but what am I going to tell Caroline?" asked Stefan with a smirk

"Not my problem, if you had listen to me in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess right now. So Caroline Forbes, is your problem."

Stefan couldn't help, but let out a light chuckle in response to my last comment, and as he did his eyes caught wind of my journal, which was just out laying on the middle of my bed.

"So, how do you like you're birthday present?" he asked nodding in the direction of my journal

I quickly looked back at my journal and then to Stefan, "I wrote in it." I said, followed with a half-hearted chuckle.

"You're avoiding." shrugged Stefan

"Stefan I loved the gesture, don't get me wrong, but I'm just not one of those journal keeping kind of girls. Now if you excuse me, I have two fine gentlemen waiting for me at the Grill." I finished, as I walked pass him on my way out the bedroom.

As me and Stefan began making our way down the stairs, Caroline suddenly appeared, standing in front of us holding a huge clipboard in hand, with a to do list as long as my arm.

"I couldn't decide on the decorations, so I was thinking we'd go with some kind of a theme….." started Caroline, before then quickly switching gears upon looking over my attire, and realizing that I was on my way out. "Wait a second, where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going, out." I stated

"What!? No, you can't go! This is all for you, besides I need your input on a few things." pushed Caroline

"Caroline, I'm not going to stay cooped up in this house all day just to help you plan this party. I'm going out with friends and I'll be back later. And do me a favor, no themes." I stressed before then walking pass Caroline on my way out the front door.

As I entered the grill, I immediately spotted Tyler sitting alone over at the bar. And so with a hair flip and an extra pep in my step, I sashayed over to the bar, giving him a light smooch on the cheek upon my arrival. "Hey Tyler" I said, as I took the seat next to him.

Tyler's head sharply turned in my direction, and with it I was greeted with the biggest smile. "Hey, well if it isn't the birthday girl."

"Well it is, and I'm reporting for duty." I flirted, "So where's Matt?"

Just then, Matt appeared out of my blind spot, greeting me with a hug and his signature smile. "Happy Birthday Sam."

"Thank you, both of you." I smiled, as I gazed between the werewolf and the star quarterback. So, are we ready to head out?" I asked eagerly

"Yea, I don't see why not. I just need Tyler's help getting something out of the truck, and then we can go." answered Matt

"Well then what are we waiting for? The faster I help you, the faster we can indulge in some day drinking. Smiled Tyler

And with that, both Tyler and Matt headed into the kitchen and then out the back door, leaving me at the bar to fend for myself. Then after about a minute or two I felt a pair of hands sneak up and hug from behind, causing me to immediately jump back in my seat, as I felt my heart literally skip a beat.

"Happy Birthday!" a familiar voice said to me

Turning around, I came to see that pair of hands that almost me gave me heartache, belonged to non other than Jenna Sommers.

"Jenna, oh my god you nearly gave me a heartache." I said, as I embraced Jenna with a hug

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I'm suppose to be meeting some one here. But then I saw you sitting here by yourself, and figured I'd come over and join you till my guy arrives. Speaking of which, why are you sitting here by yourself, it's your birthday. I figured you'd be two bottles deep by now." smiled Jenna

"You and me both sister, but I'm actually here waiting for Matt and Tyler to finish up in the back, and then the really party begins."

"Speaking of parties, I'm not going to be able to make it to your birthday party tonight, I'm sorry."

"No! You have to be there. What could be more important than celebrating the anniversary of my awesome birth?" I asked cockiest tones.

"I'm sorry, but I have to work today. I'm going over the different property lines in and around town with Elijah, while we discuss some historical facts."

"Wait a second, did you just say your going over property lines with Elijah?" I asked, in shock

"Yea, why? Do you know him?"

"Look Jenna, there's something you should know." I started to say, before then being rudely cut off by some man that walked up beside Jenna

"Why hello Jenna, sorry I'm late. Had a little trouble getting out of bed this morning." the man smiled

"No problem, I just got here myself." smiled Jenna "Oh, how rude of me, Elijah Mikaelson meet Samantha Salvatore, Samantha meet Elijah. Introduced Jenna

"Samantha, a pleasure to meet you." said Elijah as he extended his arm out for a handshake

"Like wise, I'm sure." I replied back, in the midst of shaking his hand

Now maybe I'm a bad person for thinking this, but when I first saw Elijah, the first thing that came to mind was, _Oh my god he's so incredibly handsome._ Which was then followed by, _Oh my god, we'd make such beautiful babies._

Now oddly enough, I found myself unable to draw my gaze away from this fine looking specimen, which who could blame me. I mean this man stood about five eleven, had hazel brown eyes, a muscular build and short brown silky looking hair that just made you want to run your hands through it. And if that wasn't enough to satisfy one's sexual appetite, hmmmm did he ever look good in a suite. But what really made this situation odd, wasn't the fact I didn't divert my gaze, because I mean come on a teen gawking at an attractive older man, is kind of the norm now a days. No, what was odd, was that Elijah never redirected his gaze either after our initial greet, instead he just kept looking at me, with this cute and ever so charming half smile on his face.

"So Jenna, are we ready to leave." asked Elijah, upon finally breaking his gaze

"Ummm yea, but just give me one second. I'm going to run to the ladies room." said Jenna before then taking off towards the restrooms.

"So Samantha," started Elijah

"You know what, let's just skip the whole idol chit chat, and get right down to business shall we. If you in any way hurt Jenna, I'll kill you myself." I interrupted, before then signaling for the bar tender to bring me a glass of water.

A look of intrigue quickly made it's a way across Elijah's face, just as he leaned against the bar and began gently rubbing the bottom of his chin with his left index finger and thumb. "You know it's funny, just yesterday I was challenged by Damon. Needless to say after I showed him just how inferior he was to me, he realized his place, and yet here I am being threatened, by another Salvatore non the less." smiled Elijah

The bartender had just brought me my glass of water, and so before continuing me conversation with Elijah, I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out a vile of concentrated vervain and began pouring it, into my water. "First off, the fact that you just compared me to Damon is low. I mean seriously, ouch that hurt. Second of all, Jenna's good people. When I came in to town she opened up her door to me, so to me she's like family, and believe it or not I protect my family. Now whether you want to call what I told you earlier, a threat, a warning, or a promise, the fact still remains. You hurt her, and you'll have me to deal with." I said, just after getting down pouring the vile of vervain in my glass of water.

After my last comment, both me and Elijah spent the last few seconds of our time alone just glaring at one another.

"So, what I miss?" asked Jenna upon her arrival back at the bar.

"Nothing, Elijah here was just informing me on some very interesting historical facts." I answered, in the most up beat and pleasant of tones.

"Well that's nice, see Sam, I told you history can be fascinating." smiled a completely oblivious Jenna

"I know right." I said with such enthusiasm "Hey Jenna not to worry you, but your looking kind of pale. Here drink some water." I said in concerned tone, all while handing her the glass of verevain laced water.

"Oh thanks Samantha, that's so sweet." said Jenna, before then downing the glass of water.

A smile slowly crept up on Elijah's face and as I stared at him, I could see in his eyes just how impressed he was with how resourceful I was. Seeing as I got Jenna to ingest vervain right in front him.

"Hey Sam we're ready, let's go." called out Tyler, as he and Matt were already at the front waiting for me

"Ok, I'm coming." I yelled back at Tyler, before then turning back to Jenna. "Well I have to go, just be sure to call me later, ok." I insisted

"But of course." said Jenna

And with that I reached in and gave Jenna a big hug, before then turning and wishing Elijah a farewell. Now just as I was exiting the grill, I quickly pulled out my cell and texted Alaric, informing him that Elijah was with Jenna. With that now taken care of, I hopped immediately on my motorcycle, and followed both Tyler and Matt back to Lockwood mansion, to begin celebrating my birthday


	5. Party Surprise (Part 1 of 2)

**A/N: If you wanted to see what Samantha's Dress for the party looked like, the one that Damon bought her. There's a link at the bottom of my profile labeled (Sam's dress.)**

**Don't forget to leave reviews, telling me what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

Me, Matt, and Tyler had just gotten to the Lockwood Mansion and upon entering we all quickly made our way to the living room.

"Hey Tyler, are sure you're mom's going to be cool with us drinking here?" asked Matt, as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Would you stop worrying?" started Tyler, as he made his way over to the crystal made bar cart stationed in the living room. "My moms going to be gone all day. Which means, we get to drink the good stuff." smiled Tyler, as he spun around with a bottle of aged Scotch Whiskey in one hand and a bottle of Grey Goose vodka in the other.

"Well then, what are we waiting?" I asked with a seductive smile, before then promptly turning on the radio, and blaring All the small things by Blink-182, to kick off our pre cocktails, pregame party.

You know it's true what they say, time really does fly when you're having fun, and man were we having fun. I couldn't tell you when exactly we started drinking, but I can sure tell you when we stopped.

We had just finished our third bottle of liquor, mainly due to Tyler and his werewolf tolerance. When Matt hopped of the couch and began making his way over to the bar cart with the intent of grabbing another bottle, while me and Tyler continued dancing on Mrs. Lockwood's thousand dollar sofa. The next thing I know, Matt glances down at his watch, "Hey Sam, what time is your party suppose to start?"

"Uh, seven I think. Why?" I asked, as I continued dancing with Tyler

"Cause it's half pass seven." said Matt

"What?!" I yelled out. "No, that can't be." I said, just seconds before pulling out my cell phone which showed about fifteen miss calls, twelve of them being from Caroline alone. "Oh shit, we gotta go!" I declared, promptly before hopping off the sofa, as I then scurried to find my boots.

"Oh man, Caroline's gonna kills us." said Matt as he rushed to put on his sneakers.

"Calm down guys, so we're a little late. What are they going to do, start the party with out the guess of honor?" asked Tyler all nonchalant like

"Tyler, shut up and put on your shoes." I barked, just after getting my last boot on.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be?" asked Matt with a confused look on his face

"How the hell should I know?" I answered. At that moment I felt a small twinge of terror make it's way up my spine as I began to think of the worst case scenario.

But before any of us could do or say anything, the front door sung open and in strolled Jeremy Gilbert.

Upon seeing that it was Jeremy, I quickly let out a sigh of relief, before then running up and giving the young Gilbert, a big old hug, "Jeremy, I'm so glad to see you right now."

"Yea well, you're lucky I had just gotten off my shift when Stefan called and asked me to swing by and come get you guys. Plus Caroline's not to happy with you being late for your own party." explained Jeremy with a smirk, as he took a bit of enjoyment in knowing that I would have to face the wrath of Caroline upon our arrival at the boarding house.

"In any case, you're still my hero." I said with a smile

Matt had just gotten Tyler's last shoe on, when the drunk werewolf suddenly shot up from the couch after spotting Jeremy. Now as Tyler and Matt began making their way towards us in the foyer, Tyler drunkenly asks, "Hey when did Jeremy get here?" before then tripping over his own foot, and face planting into the floor.

A look of concern quickly shoot across all our faces upon Tyler's face to face encounter with the floor tiles.

"I'm alright." yelled Tyler just seconds after hitting the floor.

Immediately following Tyler's verbal confirmation that he was ok, I spun back around to Jeremy and clapped my hands, "So, shall we get going?" I asked with a somewhat nervous smile on my face.

* * *

It was eight twenty when we finally pulled up at the boarding house, where the sound of loud music and the chatter of high school kids illuminated the night air.

"Sounds like the festivities have already begun." I said, glancing back at Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy from the passenger seat.

"Well then what are waiting we for? Let's hurry up and get in there!" pushed an overly eager Tyler

I redirected my gaze from the boys back to the house, as I contemplated just taking off and skipping whatever themed or overly decorated debutant ball extravaganza Caroline had thrown for me. But then I remembered that I gave everyone, including my BF Kayla, my word that I'd be at this event, so with a deep breath and a moment of clarity, I finally worked up the courage to venture inside pass enemy lines, and see just what overly extravagant party Caroline had thrown for my birthday. "OK, let's get this over with."

And with that, Me, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler all got out of the car and began making our way up to the door, with me taking point. Upon reaching the door, I stopped and took one last deep breathe, as I prepared myself for what I was about to see.

Upon entering the Boarding house, I found myself being completely taken by surprise. For the first time in my entire life I was actually speechless.

"Wow, are we sure we're in the right house?" asked Matt with a smile, as he continue looking around the house.

Matt and the rest of the guys were on the same page as me, as we all were in shock. Based on the wardrobe requirements Caroline gave us earlier in the week, added with all the pink stringy lace, and talk the of a masquerade themed party, we all expected to walk in to some kind of a formal, dress up shindig, but much our to excitement that wasn't the case right now. Instead of lace, and taffeta, the house was decorated with balloons, and streamers, and single colored Christmas lights. And if that wasn't enough to put a smile on my face, everywhere you looked there were keggers, and beer pong tables, and then when you got into the living room, it was a big dance floor with a gigantic banner hanging over head that read, _**Happy 17 Birthday to Samantha Salvatore. **_

"Oh my god, this is so amazing!" I yelled, trying to make certain that the boys could hear me over the music, as we made our way down the hall and towards the living room.

Upon reaching the entrance that lead straight into the living room, I found myself coming to an abrupt stop, as Caroline and Stefan suddenly appeared standing in front me.

"You're late." said Caroline in a less than energetic tone, as she stood before me with her arms crossed

"Well that sounds like my que to leave." said Jeremy before then quickly taking off and joining the party. With that Matt and Tyler quickly followed suite, leaving me to take on the wrath of Caroline alone.

"Yea, sorry about that, we kind of lost track of time.." I started "But awesome party. I mean seriously, I was speechless the moment I walked through that front door, thank you so much for doing this Caroline." I said, trying to smooth things over by appealing to Caroline's sense of pride and accomplishment.

As I had suspected, after subtly playing to the blonde vampire's heightened ego, Caroline's stern, I'm mad at you facade quickly crumbled, paving the way for a big old kool aid looking smile to appear on face. "Ok you're forgiving, I'm not mad at you anymore." said Caroline

"I'm glad to hear that, now if you excuse me, I'm going to go party." I smiled, as I attempted walk by Caroline, only to then be pulled back to my original position. "What the hell?" I asked, feeling somewhat annoyed at the fact that I was being hindered from enjoying my birthday party.

"Not so fast, you have to go up stairs and change." said Caroline

"Wait a second, you're joking right?" I asked as I glanced between Caroline and Stefan

"Actually I'm not, you can't mingle with your guests in the same clothes you've been out all day in. Go change, there's an outfit already laid out for you on your bed, compliments of Damon." said Caroline

"Stefan?" I asked in protest

"Sorry Sam, but I'm with Caroline on this one." smiled Stefan, as he continued to just sit one the sidelines, fully enjoying the hell Caroline was putting me through.

"Care."

"No Samantha, you were already late for your own birthday party, so you can't argue with me on this. So just, hurry upstairs and change." protested Caroline

"Fine." I said finally,

"Good, and I'll be down here waiting for your return." smiled Caroline

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I quickly shot upstairs and hopped straight in the shower, not even glancing at the outfit, that was laid out on my bed.

It didn't take me very long to shower and style my hair, so now all that was left to do was get dressed. With a towel wrapped tightly around my body, I left the bathroom and made my way over to my bed, luckily for me my bathroom and bedroom were attached. Now as I finally gazed upon the attire that I was expected to wear tonight, all I could do was roll my eyes as I knew for a fact that Damon had intentionally bought me this dress and the heels that go with it, to get back at me for insisting that he buy me a present, seeing as it's my birthday and he's technically my uncle. "That son of a bitch." was all I could muster up to say as I knew that I had no choice but to wear this dress. Seeing as my ever so diabolical uncle, was genius enough to get Caroline on board with this dress. Knowing full well that if I put anything else on, that Caroline would intervene. The only up side was that the dress didn't have ruffles, and that the color of it, was a color that I'd actually wear.

After putting on the dress and getting on my heels, I took a quick peak at myself in the mirror, and personally, I wasn't to appalled by what I saw. The only thing that made me a bit uncomfortable, was the fact that my chest and the top parts of my breast were completely exposed.

"I am so going to kill him for this." I muttered to myself, just prior to exiting my room.

As I began making my way to the stairs case, trying desperately no to fall, I noticed that Stefan's bedroom door was now slightly ajar. Figuring that it was either Stefan or a couple of horny high school students taking shelter in his room, I lightly knocked on the door before then proceeding in. Now as I entered the room, I was quite surprised and stumped see to out of all people, Elijah Mikaelson sitting before me.

"Ahh Samantha, you look quite fetching in that dress." said Elijah, as he glanced up at me from behind Stefan's desk.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked, completely ignoring the compliment he just gave me, while also not attempting to be tactful by any means.

A light but warm smile made it's way on to the Original's face, as he seemed to be somewhat amused by forwardness.

"I was invited by Damon, though when he asked me to come over tonight, he failed to mention that there'd be a party." said Elijah, as he got up from behind the desk, and slowly began approaching me.

"Ok, well that explains why you're here, but why upon finding out that there was a party, didn't you leave?"

"Damon claimed he had something of importance to tell me concerning Elena, but I'm starting to get the feeling that he has some ill conceived intentions in stored for me." answered Elijah, just before stopping less than a feet away from me.

With Elijah now standing so close to me, I felt my body suddenly tense up. "Well isn't that more of a reason for you to leave?" I asked. My breathing becoming shallower and shallower the longer I was in such close proximity to the Original. I'll admit, even though there was a part of me that didn't trust or like Elijah for the simple the fact that he was a vampire, there was also a part of me that was hot for him. Which I found extremely weird, seeing as I only meant this guy once before now, but then again who was I kidding, Elijah was a good looking man, and I'm hot blooded female, so of course I found myself drawn to his beauty, but I would have to resist.

"I was going to, but based on the numerous attempts made on your friends' lives, I figured I'd stay near and keep an eye out." answered Elijah as he looked me over. "Besides, if Damon does attempt to make a move against me, I'll be in my rights to kill him, but enough of that. You have a party to get." finished Elijah, before then motioning for me to go join my party.

"Elijah." I started to say,

"Oh, before I forget, this is for you. Happy birthday Samantha." smiled Elijah as he reached into his suite pocket and pulled out a rectangle shaped box, encased with in wrapping paper.

"I thought you didn't know there was a party?" I asked suspiciously

"I didn't, but upon seeing the birthday banner, I decided to slip out quickly and get you something."

"You didn't have to."

"It's good manners to bring a gift, when one crashes a party. Now please." said Elijah as he pushed the box closer to me

After a few seconds of glancing back between Elijah and the box, I finally took the box out Elijah's hands. "Thank you."

"Go ahead open it." insisted Elijah

So with a head shake and light chuckle, I began ripping through the wrapping paper. Making quick work of it, before then finally coming across a black box. Glancing one last time at Elijah, I opened the black box to reveal a beautiful antique crafted locket.

"Oh my god." was all I could muster to say, as I admired the craft and etching of this timeless master piece. "Elijah, I…" I started to say, before then looking up to see that Elijah was no longer standing in front of me. "Are you kidding me!?" I yelled out, now annoyed by the Original's sudden disappearing act. I took one last look around the Stefan's bedroom to ensure that the ever so charming Original had indeed vamoose, before then turning and heading for the door.

With there being no sign of Elijah, I rolled my eyes and existed out of Stefan's room, making sure to close the door shut behind me, before then making my way to the staircase, as I prepared for my decent down the stairs.


	6. Party Foul (Part 2 of 2)

_**A/N: I wasn't sure if you guys could see what Samantha looked like to well in the cover image so I decided to post a link on my profile and added the actress's name of who I see Samantha as. Plus as an added bonus I posted a link for the locket Elijah get her.**_

_**P.S. I think a little later I'll do the same for my other TVD story "In the Past", as well as for future TVD stories, but only for key AU characters/items. Now Enjoy**_

_**Oh, and sorry for any grammatical errors, was kind of in rush so didn't have much time to proofread. Leave Reviews**_

* * *

While making my ever so graceful descent down the stairs, I couldn't help but feel a gnawing pain in the pit of my stomach, that just screamed, something horrible was going to happen tonight. Now if I was a gambling woman which I'm not, I'd definitely put all my money on Damon finding a way to ruin this special night for me. Especially seeing as he had the galls to invite Elijah to my birthday party. Now knowing Damon, which sadly I do, he has some half baked scheme set in place to try an take down Elijah. While attempting to use the fact that the house is loitered with people as way of trying hide his true intent, and hoping to lure Elijah into a false sense of security.

I'm not going to lie, I'm very intelligent for someone my age, but the fact that I so easily figured out Damon's plan with in a matter of seconds, means that Elijah probably knew that Damon was up to something, the moment, he was invited back to the Salvatore Boarding house. Which tells me that one, Damon is in incredibly stupid, and two, that Elijah really wants to kill Damon. Which if I'm being honest, on any other day I'd be cool with. But seeing as it's my birthday and there's a party going on, the last thing I need is a real life Who Done It, the vampire edition, playing out when I'm trying to blow out my candles.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, there waiting for me, was non other than my favorite history teacher, at night turned vampire hunter, Alaric Saltzman.

Alaric immediately greeted me with a smile and a warm embrace, "Hey Sam."

"Alaric, I'm so glad you're here." I said, squeezing him as hard as I could.

Upon ending our friendly embrace, Alaric quickly snuck in a fatherly peck on the forehead, while ever so subtly handing me my birthday present.

"Ohhhh, I wonder what this could be?" I asked, shaking the somewhat big box with one hand. However, not being able to open Alaric's gift with just one hand, I handed him the locket necklace, Elijah had just given me, before then turning my back to him, "Hey could you do me a favor, and put that on for me please?

Alaric examined the locket for a few seconds, before then letting out an obnoxious whistle, as he placed the necklace around my neck. "So, who's the guy?"

"What makes you think, there's a guy?" I asked, spinning around to face him after he connected the two ends

"Come on Sam, that's a pretty rare and pricey antique wedding locket to be given."

"Wedding Locket?" I asked in shock, placing a hand over the locket pendant that now hung safely and securely just above my ample bosoms.

"Wait you didn't know?"

"No, I mean, I knew it was an antique locket, but that was it." I reassured him

"Well either the poor sap didn't know, or you have yourself an admirer." teased Alaric

My mind was now in a tailspin, as I pondered over whether or not Elijah knew the rarity, and significance of the locket he had gotten me as a birthday present. And if he did know, did he mean something by it, or did he just pick up the first thing he saw. Luckily, before I could drive myself insane with the endless questions, my train of thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Stefan Salvatore.

"Who has an admirer?" asked Stefan as he came up from behind me

"No one." I quickly spat out

"Sam does." taunted Alaric

"Oh really, any one we know?" asked Stefan with a contradicting smile

"No, because their's no admirer." I insisted

"You keep telling yourself that, Sam." added Alaric

"Can I just open my present now please?" I finally snapped

Both Alaric and Stefan just smiled at me, before then motioning for me to go ahead and open my present.

So with that, I went on ahead and began opening up my gift. "Holy shit, no way! No way!" I squealed, as I looked in the box to see not one, but two arm cut of stakes, a few empty vervain grenades, and a handful of vervain darts.

"I think it's safe to say she likes her present." laughed Alaric, as he turned to Stefan

"Like it? I love it! Alaric, you sure know the way to a young girl's heart." I said, just prior to giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome." he smiled back, before then asking, "Hey, by any chance do any of you know where Damon is? I have something important to tell him." finished Alaric

"Yea, I think I saw him go in to the library." answered Stefan

Upon hearing Damon's name, I was instantly yanked out of my good mood.

"Speaking of Damon, one of you needs to get him under control before he gets himself killed tonight, or worst, get's someone else killed."

"Wait a second Sam, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Stefan

"What am I talking about? Oh I don't know, maybe just the fact that your brother clearly has something up his sleeves, seeing as he invited Elijah to the party tonight."

"He did what!?" asked Stefan

"I think I better go talk to Damon." started Alaric, before then taking the box of vampire hunting equipment out my hands. "Since I'm going to go see Damon, I'll just go put these in the studies." finished Alaric, as he took off full speed towards the library.

"You promised Stefan, you promised, one night of normal, and here your brother is planning a coupe de gras in the middle of my birthday party. And against an Original of all things." I spat out in a panic

Then out of no where, Caroline suddenly appears, "What's this about Damon taking on an Original during the party I took weeks to plan?" asked Caroline

Ignoring the arrival of Caroline, Stefan grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me in close, "Samantha listen to me, I'm not going to let anything ruin this birthday for you, ok. Now I want you to stay with Caroline, enjoy the rest of your party, and leave Damon to me."

"But Stefan.."

"Hey no buts, I promised you normal, and normal's what your going to get." assured Stefan, just shortly after cutting me off.

I could see in Stefan's eyes that he was more than ready and willing to do whatever it took to ensure that I had a memorable and normal night. It was kind of nice knowing that I had someone looking out for me, even if he was a vampire.

"Caroline, stay with her, I'm going to go make sure Damon doesn't go do anything stupid." finished Stefan, before then vamp speeding away.

After Stefan left, I turned to face Caroline, "Hey Care, maybe we should just start sending everyone home."

"What, no! Stefan said he'll handle it, and he'll handle it. Besides, you still have a lot of people here that wants to see you,….like your bf Kayla."

"Kayla's here? I thought you hated Kayla?"

"I don't hate her, I don't personally like her, but that doesn't matter. Because she's your closest friend, and it's your birthday."

I have to admit that even though there are times I find myself just wanting to strangle Caroline, there are also a handful of moments where I just find myself in awe due to her generous nature and big heart. "Thank you Caroline."

"Don't mention it, now go find Kayla, and I'll go inform Jeremy and the others about tall dark and tailored." smiled Caroline before then vamp speeding away.

Deciding to take Stefan and Caroline's little optimistic pep talks to heart, I took a deep breath, mustered up a smile and went out on the dance floor. After a while of dancing, and grinding on a few people, it was about time for me to retire my dancing shoes, mainly because dancing in heels was not as easy or as comfortable as the many commercials would have one to believe.

Now somewhere off to the side, rubbing my feet, I was feeling pretty good about taking Caroline and Stefan's advice. I mean thanks to them, I met a few new people, made out with a senior, and practically danced my feet off. I didn't want to admit it, but I was on a roll, and all I needed now, was to find Kayla and my night would have been epic.

But, almost as though karma or some other higher power had it out for me, everything around me soon began tumbling down. It all started when I over heard Alaric telling Jeremy that they had taken down Elijah, but that in the process of doing so, one of the drunk party goers had stumbled across the altercation and wounded up taking three stakes to the chest, after Damon managed to dodge the on coming onslaught at the very last minute. Following that, Alaric told Jeremy to get Matt and to start helping Caroline and Tyler clear everybody out. He then proceeded to tell the youngest Gilbert, that under no circumstance was I suppose to find out. So you can just imagine the look of sheer shock, and horror that immediately appeared on both their faces when I stepped out from behind the wall, allowing myself to now be seen.

"Urgh, Ric." said Jeremy, as he motioned for Alaric to look behind him.

Knowing full well, due to Jeremy's facial expression, that I was what young Gilbert was motioning for him to turn and look at, Alaric slowly turns around to face me. Upon facing me all Alaric was able to say was, "Sam, I'm so sorry."

Not wanting to hear anything else he had to say, I ran off towards the studies with my heels in hand. Upon entering the library, the first thing I saw was the destroyed library, I mean literally it was like a hurricane had blown through the place. Then, as I walked further in, I saw the one thing that would bring my entire world crumbling down. In the middle of the library Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were all just standing around, talking over the dead body.

Now I don't know what I stepped on, as I made my way over to them, but whatever it was made a crunching sound, causing Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie to turn in my direction.

"Oh my god, Samantha." said Elena

When Stefan and the others turned to face me, I was finally able to get a glimpse of the dead girl's face, and as soon I saw it I immediately broke down.

"No, no. no, no, no, NO!" I screamed at the top of my lung, before then running over towards the dead body, only to be cut off by Stefan as he vamp speed in front me.

"Sam, you have to calm down." said Stefan with tear filled eyes

"Let go of me," I struggled, "I said let go. God damn it, I said let go of me, Stefan!" I yelled, followed by a slap

After slapping Stefan, I was instantly released from his grip, and so with that I hastily made my way over to Kayla's dead body. Dropping to the floor, I wasted no time in scooping Kayla up in to my arms as I set on the floor crying, all the while rocking my body back and forth with my now dead bf laying in my arms.

Not to long after, Damon and Alaric entered back into the library.

"Oh great, who told her?" asked an annoyed Damon

"No one did Damon, she over heard me talking to Jeremy." answered a sympathetic Alaric

"Ok well some one needs to detach her from the dead body, so I can go dump the broad, and come up with some kind of a cover story." said an unattached Damon

"No." I blurted out

"Excuse me?" asked Damon with annoyed brow raise.

"How about showing some compassion, Damon." stated Stefan, defensively

"I'm not going to just let you dump her body any old where, and then cover up her death with one of your crappy ass lies." I retorted

"Hey, she died, get over it." answered back Damon

"Damon!?" called out Elena sympathetically

"No, Elena. Am I the only one seeing the bigger picture here, Elijah's dead. Which means, now all we have to worry about is Klaus. So your welcome."

Losing the last bit of control I had, I shot up off the floor and power walked over to Damon, punching him dead square in the face.

After my hand had mad contact with his face, Damon grabbed me by the throat and vamp sped me into a wall clear across the room. With in seconds, Stefan and Alaric were right beside us, trying desperately to get Damon off of me. After a few minutes, Damon finally released me, before then walking over and picking up Kayla's dead body.

As I began to make my way towards him yet again, Stefan suddenly grabs me from behind.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, as I ferociously struggled to break free of Stefan's hold.

"Hurry up and go Damon!" order Stefan, just seconds before Damon vamp sped out of the studies, and then right out the front door.

With that Stefan finally loosened his grip on me, allowing me to finally break free. I was so weak and broken, that all I could do after he let go of me, was drop to the floor as tears cascaded down my face, reigniting the fire that once burned with in me. The same fire that once fueled my hatred for Damon and all vampires. I originally came here seeking revenge for my brother, but instead, I allowed myself to be fooled into believing that Stefan, Damon, and I could be a family. That some how through all odds, the last remaining Salvatores could see pass their differences and come together, but I was obviously wrong.

Everyone in the room was addressing me at once, attempting to console me, but I was to busy being lost in my own train of thought to care. That was until Jeremy and Matt came frantically running back into the library.

"Jeremy, Matt calm down, what's wrong?" asked Elena.

"Ugh, we have a problem." stated Matt

"Ok, what?" asked Alaric

"Elijah's no longer in the cell down stairs. Elijah's gone!" continued Jeremy

"What do you mean he's gone?" asked Stefan, as he left from in front of Samantha and went over to both Jeremy and Matt.

"Look, we heard a noise from downstairs, and so we decided to go check it out. When we got down there, the door was open, and Elijah wasn't there." explained Jeremy in a panic


	7. Salvatore on Edge

_**A/N: Sorry for how long this chapter turned out to be. I just started writing and editing and it grew it to the long chapter that it now is. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think. **_

* * *

"_Samantha!" yelled Elijah, as he peered down the hallway at me, with Stefan stuck in a headlock, and Damon's head pinned underneath the toes his right shoe._

_As I tore my gaze away from the stake that was sticking directly out of the center of chest, I looked up and saw the sheer terror and horror that plagued Elijah's eyes. Quickly gazing from Elijah to Stefan, I saw that he too shared Elijah's gaze and more surprising than that, was that when I looked over at Damon, I could see the same look in his eyes that Elijah and Stefan both shared. This puzzled me, as I was sure from day one that Damon hated me, but the look is in eyes seemed to say otherwise._

_*Crunch, Tear*_

_Following the faint sound of tearing and ripping, I felt a second stake get plunged in my back. My body immediately tensed up, as the sharp wooden object, ripped and tore through flesh, nicking bones, before then puncturing one of my lungs. As I drew breath, all I ended up inhaling was fluid, which was soon followed by me gushing up ample amounts of blood from my ever quivering lips, just prior to losing the feelings in my legs. Now as plummeted to the ground, I saw both Elijah and Stefan vamp speed towards me, with Elijah catching my head and upper body mid fall. Stefan now towered over me, as I laid somewhat lifeless in Elijah's big strong arms. Seconds after that happened, I saw Damon vamp speed pass me, and just as he was out of sight, I heard the gasps of an unidentified male being choke to death. I figured it had to be my attacker, whoever he was._

_Elijah continued to cradle me in his arms, while Stefan kneeled over me from above, trying desperately to keep awake, but to no avail. Now just as my vision was starting to get blurry, and the darkness was just moments away from claiming me, I found myself wondering one single thought, __**how did I get to this point of no return."**_

* * *

_**Eleven Hours Before:**_

It was seven in the morning, and I had barely gotten any sleep from the night before. Mainly because I was up most the night, coming up with different ways to kill Damon. Luckily for me, the whole lack of sleep thing didn't really bother me very much. Though it was only because instead of spending most of the night arguing with Stefan and Damon, I actually spent most of my sleepless hours modifying a few of the hunter gadgets Alaric had gotten me for my birthday. Now here I was with less than four hours of sleep under my belt, and class right around the corner.

It was then I decided to skip school for the day. Technically it was the perfect day for it, seeing as Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Jenna were all hiding away at the Gilbert cabin. After everything that transpired last night, Damon and Stefan thought it best, for the Gilbert and Salvatore clans to retreat in to the wilderness, as they brain storm new ways to take down Elijah, seeing as he now knows about their little magical dagger. I think it's safe to I wasn't down with that idea, for a multiple of reasons. The main one, stemming from the fact that I didn't, and don't want to be ANYWHERE near Damon right now. Then when you add in that they compelled Jenna to go up there, it just seems like a big mess waiting to be cleaned and here I was with out a mop and bucket. So I decided to stay behind, besides, Elijah's quarrel is with Damon and that group. So the way I saw it, once I wasn't with them, I was the safest person in town.

With an exhaustive yawn, I ran my left hand through my hair, and immediately realized, that I hadn't taken a shower since last night. So with that I decided that it would best for me to do so, if not to wash my hair, then to at least wash Kayla's dry blood from off me.

After a few long, and well deserved minutes, I finally exited out the shower and posted up in front of the medicine chest. As I started drying my hear, I found myself suddenly glaring at the locket, Elijah had gotten me for my birthday. As I continued to stare at it, it wasn't long until I started fumbling with it between my fingers, all while replaying the conversation me and Alaric had about it.

After a few more minutes of just pinning over the vivid details and marksmanship of the locket, I was finally able to break myself free of the damn thing, before heading for my closet. Not feeling to picky about what I wanted to wear today, I quickly threw on some jeans, a navy blue sleeveless tank top, and some black pumas. While putting on my tank top, I thought I had heard a noise come from down stairs. Being the cautious person that I am, I went over to my night stand, and attached the two arm cut off stakes to my wrists, before then opening my top drawer and pulling out my two vampire modified beretta M9 pistols.

With my guns now in hand, I slowly and quietly began making my way out my room, before then sneaking down the stairs. Now on the bottom landing, I hastily peered over at the front door, only to see that it was still closed, and yet, something told me I wasn't alone. I continued to be as stealthy as possible as I entered into the living room, making sure to always look both in front and behind of me when going around a corner or entering a new room.

I had just finished my sweep of the living room, and was about to head over to the library when something in the pit of my gut told me to turn around. Wasting no time, I instantly spun around, but before I could get a shot off, I was instantaneously grabbed by my wrists, and super speed in to a wall.

A grunt escaped pass my lips, as I felt my back get shoved up against the wall. Now no longer in motion, and pinned against the wall, I finally got the opportunity to gaze upon my attacker, and to my dismay, it was Elijah Mikaelson.

"Samantha." said the Original with a half smile, as he motioned with his eyes for my to let go of my guns.

"Not happening." I answered back defiantly.

The few minutes following my response was met with utter silence, as we just continued to stand there. Our eye piercing into one anothers, my hands pinned above my head, our chests touching every now and again, as my breasts slightly rubbed up and down against his chest with every breath I took. I personally didn't care or wanted to see Elijah, and yet in this position, and this angle, I found myself rather turned on by the suited Original.

"I'm not here to hurt you." said Elijah finally

"Yea, like I'll believe anything you have to say after last night." I countered back, with such bite in my tone

"Know that if I wanted you dead, you could have been the moment I walked through that door. My intentions towards you is not death nor harm,… I give you my word. Finished Elijah, with such tenderness in his voice and softness in his eyes.

After his last statement the room was once again brought to silence, as I pondered over the charming Original's word. Very reluctantly, I began loosing my grip on the guns, and as I did, Elijah's grip on them tightened. As he removed the guns from my grasp, obviously hoping to ensure that I wouldn't attack him.

With my guns now in his clutches, Elijah backs away from me, before then motioning for me to join him back in the living room.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, just seconds before folding my arms, as I walked passed him on my to the sofa.

Elijah lightly smiled at me, "I'm using you to draw Stefan, Damon, and Elena out from that little cabin the Gilberts have out on the lake."

I scoffed almost instantly, as a condescending smile stretched across my face, just as I had taken a seat. "Is this some kind of joke? Damon can stand me, let alone like me, and Stefan's Elena's little guard dog, so trust me when I say, their's no way you're going to get them to come out for little old me."

"You seem to underestimate just how much your uncles care for you."

Following a roll of my eyes, I quickly shot up from the couch. "Be it as it may, I'm not staying here so you can use me as bait." I spat out.

With Elijah to, now on his feet, "I am sorry Samantha, but I can't let you leave." responded Elijah, with a somewhat uneasy look on his face.

"Screw this." I said, as I attempted to blow pass the original.

Not missing a beat, Elijah instinctually reaches out and grabs me by the arm. "Samantha, let us not make this in to something unpleasant." pleaded the Original. It was painfully obvious that he truly didn't want to have to use force on me, which personally I found a bit shocking, but none of that mattered. Because when I looked at him, all I could see was Kayla's dead face staring back at me.

"Too late, it became unpleasant the moment you and Damon caused the death of my best friend. Now let go!" I ordered, but the ever so handsome Original just ignored my demand to be set free.

"Samantha, I am greatly sorry for the part I played, in not only the death of your friend, but the ruining of your special day. I allowed myself to get cocky, and worst, I abandoned my principles, all the for the sake of ensuring, that I be the one to kill Klaus."

"Well guess what, now you can. Congrat-u-freaking-lations! No, really. I hope it's was worth it. I hope you get whatever sick, twisted satisfaction your looking for. Because an innocent girl died for it, and that's not even the worst part. No, the worst part, is watching the Sheriff and her deputies cover up the death with some lame half- ass cover story. The last thing her parents will ever know about their daughter, are the lies they're spreading about her being a drug addict. I mean seriously, and I know the truth, but against a sheriff and their false autopsy reports what can I do?" I asked, as tears began to roll face. "The last memory that family is going to have of their daughter, is her being some kind of a drug addict who, just simply over dosed after leaving a birthday party. It's not right." I shook my head

Seeing how hurt and distraught I was, Elijah gently pulled me in, and held me close as I buried my face in his jacket. I didn't understand it, but for some reason, being in Elijah's arms just felt right.

As Elijah just held me, he'd kiss me on the top of my head, "Samantha, I think it's time you know the truth about Klaus and this supposed curse."

Lifting up my head, I looked up to meet Elijah's gaze, "What are you talking about?"

With small twinge of hesitation he finally replies, "The sun and the moon curse isn't real."

"What?!" I asked, as I pushed myself free of the Original's warm embrace. "What the hell do you mean the sun and moon curse isn't real? If there's no damn well curse, then why is Klaus on his way here?"

"There is a curse, just not that one. The real curse is much a worse, it's a curse placed on Klaus.

My facial expression was one of complete shock, "So you've been lying to us?"

"I can explain everything." stared Elijah, as he began to take a step towards me.

As soon as Elijah had taken a step towards me, I had taken a step back. "No, I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" I yelled at him, just before running pass as I made b-line for the door.

Before I even got anywhere close to the door, Elijah had already vamp sped in front me, blocking my straight path to the door.

"Sam."

"Don't you dare Sam me."

"Listen, it is true, I have not been completely forth coming with the truth surrounding Klaus, the curse, or myself for that matter. But if you give me a chance, I will tell you everything and ask answer any questions you might have."

"How will I be able to believe anything you say?" I asked, almost hurt

"You're just going to have to trust me." started Elijah, before then moving aside, and granting me access to the front door. He then motioned towards the door, showing me that I was now free to leave should I choose. "I leave the choice to you" finished Elijah upon stepping aside. Shortly after that, the well dressed Original began making his way back to the living room, leaving me in the hallway to contemplate my thoughts.

After a few minutes of debating whether or not I should stay, I had finally come to a decision, I felt confident in. So with that, I sashayed back into the living room with a new found confidence and attitude. Stopping just a feet away from Elijah, I folded my arms, threw my hip to the side and took to a no non sense taking stance. "So, let's get on with the story shall we."

* * *

**Gilbert Family Lake House: **(3rd pov)

"Wait, what are you crazy?" asked Damon

" She's family, Damon, and Elijah's got her. Which is why we've got to do everything we can to save her." responded Stefan

"Look, we gave her the option of coming up here with us and she did everything but spit in our faces when she turned it down. Not once, but SIX times."

"I don't care, Damon. Besides let's not forget, were in this situation because of you." replied Stefan, as he got up in Damon's face.

Eying down his little brother, Damon instantly switches from his calm demeanor to his menacing one. "You might wanna step back brother, before I do something else, that puts us in another unwanted situation." threatened Damon as he tilted his head

"Ok, that's enough." said Elena as she separated the two brothers.

"Yeah, I'm with Elena. We should be gearing up to fight Elijah, not each other." added Alaric.

"We shouldn't be gearing up to do anything. For all we know, that little boy was witch lying and Elijah doesn't have Sam, and then just like that, we've walked into a trap." explained Damon in an annoyed voice

"Well then your more than free to not come along, Damon." said Stefan

"Perfect." rejoiced Damon

"But I will be taking the dagger." added Stefan

"You wanna say that again?" asked Damon as the joy he was feeling just a second ago quickly fleeted.

"Well if we're going up against Elijah, we need the dagger so that if one of us get's the opportunity, we can take him down." smirked Stefan

With an annoyed look on his face, Damon finally succumbs to his brother's wishes. "Fine, let's hurry up and do this!" said Damon, as he stormed towards the front door.

"Well, hopefully taking down Elijah won't be that hard." teased Alaric, before then grabbing his big black duffle bag full of vampire killing equipments and following after Damon.

"My guess is it'll be a little bit harder." teased Stefan

Walking up and grabbing a hold of Stefan's face, Elena plants an overly passionate kiss, on the lips of her favorite Salvatore brother. "Hey, be careful out there, ok?"

"Elena, everything's going to be ok. Just make sure you, Jeremy and Jenna stay here until I come back for you all." ensured Stefan as he gave Elena one more kiss before then heading out the front door.

Now with Damon and Alaric, Stefan takes one more glance back at the cabin, and sees Elena just standing in the door way. Then with one last wave at Elena, Stefan looks over to Damon, who then grabs a hold of Alaric's shoulder, before then vanishing from site, as the three, all vamp speed back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

_**Salvatore Boarding House: **_(Sam's Point of view)

After hours of story telling, which were then followed by Q & As, I just sat on the couch in complete and utter astonishment. I mean, to try an wrap my head around the whole Original Hybrid/Family deal was hard enough, but to now know that Elijah didn't just know Klaus but was his brother was something entirely different.

Elijah sat across me, trying desperately to analyze my facial expression. As he wanted to know just how I was making out with all this new information, and personally I wasn't even sure how I was making out. All I knew for sure, was that based on all that Elijah had just told me, everything had changed.

"Samantha." called out Elijah

"I need a drink." I said, before then quickly shooting off the couch and heading towards the bar that was stationed behind of Elijah

"Samantha, have you nothing to say about everything I just told you?" asked Elijah as he turned to face me

I had just gotten done pouring myself a bourbon on the rocks, when I shot a glance over at Elijah. "What do you want me to say, huh? That it's ok, that I believe you? Cause right now, I'm even sure how I feel about all this." With that, I quickly took a swig of my drink before then continuing. "Plus he's you're brother, and I get the whole wanting revenge for your family thing, but let's be honest you're not going to go through it. I came here to kill the son of a bitch responsible for killing my brother, and you know what, I failed. Cause I bought into Stefan's family crap, and they're only my distant uncles mind you. Where as this Klaus guy, is your BROTHER. So excuse me, if I'm not all believing that you can kill your brother with a clear conscious." I finished

"Samantha." started Elijah

But I quickly cut him off, "No, I don't wanna hear it." Soon after those words left my mouth, the front door busted opened and the next thing I know, I'm suddenly some where off to the side in the foyer, pinned against a wall with Stefan's hand over my mouth.

"Stefan, Damon? I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you." I heard Elijah yell out

Removing his hand from my lips, Stefan gestured for me to leave the house, before then stepping from behind the wall and putting himself in full view of Elijah

I remained behind the wall and watched as Stefan slowly made his way up the hall, all the while addressing Elijah.

Then, just as Stefan had made it to the entrance of the living room, he was immediately joined by Damon, who abruptly came out of no where.

As I continued to watch, I couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying, but suddenly and out of no where I see Alaric, slowly creeping up behind Elijah with his gun compressor aimed at the Original's heart.

Then with out warning Alaric, fired off his compressor but just before the stake could make contact it stopped dead in mid air. The look on Alaric, Stefan, and Damon's face was one of disbelief.

The next thing I know, I see Elijah smile and then he vamp speeds towards Alaric, grabbing him by the throat before then throwing him clear across the living room. With that, both Damon and Stefan rushed Elijah, and a fight of major vampire proportions quickly unfolded.

Now as they were fighting, Damon and Stefan suddenly dropped to the ground holding their heads. It was only then, out of my peripherals did I see Jonas Martin walk through the front door.

It became obvious to me that Martin was the reason for Damon and Stefan's current predicament and so wasting no time, I ran up and tackled the fully grown witch. Freeing Damon and Stefan almost instantly, so that they could continue on with their fight against Elijah,

As I sat on top of Jonas, continuously punching him in the face, with a simple flick of witch's wrist, I was sent crashing into a wall back first. Immediately after hitting the wall, I fell to the ground, and as I looked up the hall way I saw Alaric emptying countless clips from my modified beretta M9 pistols into Elijah's back.

"Jonas!" called out Elijah

And with that, the elder witch quickly peered up the hall way, and with yet another flick of his wrist, he brought Alaric propelling down the hall towards us. Right after smashing into a potted plant, the guns slide out from Alaric's hands. Wasting no time at all, Alaric gets back on his feet, digs in his back pocket and pulls out the white oak dagger. Shortly after seeing this, Jonas goes after Alaric, causing me, to hastily scurry to my feet as I attempt to stop Jonas from whatever it was he was planning to do to my favorite history teacher.

Grabbing Jonas by the shoulders, and spinning him around I quickly swung a right hook, planning to catch the elder witch off guard. But to my dismay, Jonas was able to stop my punch mid swing as he held it still using his power of telekinesis. With that, I furiously swung a left hook at him, but once again, he merely stopped it with his telekinesis.

Following a condescending smirk, Jonas uses his power of telekinesis to then control one of my beretta pistols, as he then shot off three rounds into Alaric's back.

"No, Alaric!" I screamed

After a gasp or two, Alaric drops to the ground with the dagger still in hand, as the light in his eyes slowly disappears.

"You bastard!" I yelled out

Jonas just looked at me with a judgmental gaze, "You chose the wrong side." was all he said, before then causing the gun he used to kill Alaric to take aim at me. "And now you must pay." he finished

"Thinking fast, and now fighting for my survival, I clenched the fingers in my right hand, causing the two stakes in my arm cut off stake to eject from their cartridges as they shot straight to the neck of Jonas Martin.

Staggering back, the shocked Jonas reaches for his throat as he feels for the stakes, almost as though to confirm that they were really there. And with one last death glare at me, I saw Jonas get ready to fire the gun at me. So with much haste I ran up and Spartan kicked him square in the chest, causing him to fly backwards, as he smacked the back of his head hard against the wall before then dropping to the ground. Leaving a blood splat on the wall, where the back of his head had hit.

Now even though I was able to finally put him down, Jonas had got the gun to shoot off at me mid kick, luckily it just went through my right arm without hitting any bone. And so even though there were no severe physical damages done, mentally, I felt like I had been put through the ringer.

Turning towards the living room, I could feel my body violently begin shake, as I watched Elijah take on both Stefan and Damon Salvatore, two of the world's most infamous vampires, and my uncles. Realizing that I couldn't just stand around and do nothing, I some how willed myself out of shock, before then hastily rushing over to Alaric's dead body. Dropping to me knees, I frantically began prying the white oak ash dagger out of his cold, lifeless hand. When out of no where I heard a male voice come from behind me, instinctually I spun around and take to a defensive position, as I prepared myself for some kind of on coming attack.

"You guys….are…making a….bi…big mistake." muttered Jonas, as he sat in thriving agony propped up against a wall with two wooden stakes plunged deep into his neck. Just waiting for the gentle hand of death, to ease his suffering and whisk him away to sweet and blissful oblivion.

I slowly dropped by defensive pose after realizing that the male voice was non other than Jonas Martin. I won't lie, I was more than shock to see that Jonas was still some how alive, if you can even call it that. As I stared into his eyes, I couldn't help but cry as I felt horrible for being solely responsible, for the current predicament he now found himself in, but I had no choice. Seeing him like he was, with the two stakes sticking out of his neck, the vast amount of dry blood he was covered in, and the way his chest kept looking like it was about to explode or cave in, with every breath he took. Due to the fact that his lungs and the rest of his body were now working in over time, desperately trying to keep a steady flow of oxygen coming and going, my god, was it an inhumane sight. So in wanting to put him out of his misery, and grant him some semblance of peace, I stretched over Ric's lifeless corpse, and grabbed one my of beretta M9 pistols. Now on my feet, I slowly walked over to Jonas, stopping a few feet in front of him before then taking aim at his head. And as I look into his eyes, I didn't see anger, or vengeance, or even regret, instead all I saw was gratitude, as the once powerful warlock faintly smiled at me, nodding for me to go on with the execution, as he found solace in knowing that his suffering was about to come to an end.

"I'm so sorry." I mouthed with tears streaming down my face, just seconds, before pulling the trigger and ending Jonas Martin's very existence.

Immediately dropping the gun there after, I turned, and ever so slowly began making my way towards the living room. As I slowly marched up what seemed to be a never ending hallway, trembling with every step, all I could do was dwell on the fact that I had just taken a life. Completely and utterly oblivious to the big vampire smack down that was unfolding in front of me, as it sunk in that I had taken a human life. Yes, he tried to kill me, but I came to Mystic Falls to kill vampires, not humans, whether they be supernatural or not. How is it, that nothing in Mystic Falls was ever just black or white, why did it always have to be grey, and messy. While I was pondering this thought, I suddenly felt a cold and sharp chill shoot up my spine just seconds before the rest of my body went numb. Which was then instantly followed by Elijah's earth shattering & heart felt yell, as he called out my name in such panic.

Looking down at my chest, I saw the sharp, pointy end of a wooden stake sticking out of me, but before I could fully comprehend what was happening to me, I felt a sharp pain abruptly shoot through out my entire body as a second stake was drove into me. Following the mind numbing pain that continuously echoed through out my entire body, after yet a second stake was plunged into my ventral cavity. I found myself coughing up vast amounts of blood, just moments before collapsing. As I plummeted to the ground, after losing all feeling in my body, I watched as both Elijah and Stefan both vamp sped towards me. Mere seconds after being caught by Elijah mid fall, I saw Damon vamp speed straight pass me, I assume to kill the bastard that brought about my embedding doom. Which I found surprising, but not as surprising as the hurt look I saw shot across his face, after witnessing me be impaled by not one but two wooden stakes.

As I drifted off into the darkness, the one question that seemed to plaque my mind was, _How did I get to this point of no return. _And with that, I lost consciousness.


	8. Much needed Pow-wow

_I found myself waking up in a lush beautiful meadow, surrounded by countless waves of dandelions, stretching out as far as the eye could see. And if that wasn't enough of a hallmark moment, a light gust began to blow, causing my hair to dance in the wind as I just lay among the dandelions, in a white spaghetti strap summer dress, accessorized with flat white open toed sandals, and a skinny beaded brown belt, that wrapped perfectly around the waist of the dress._

_I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating this, or if I was dead, but either which way I didn't care. For the first time in my life, I felt at peace. For me, this was it, life couldn't have gotten any better, but it was then, almost as though to prove me wrong, a higher power or whatever you believe in, sent me the one person that would and could make this moment unforgettable._

"_Hey, Ant, get over here and give me a hug." I heard a more than familiar voice say from behind me_

_Based on the voice alone, my heart beat immediately quickened, my palms became sweaty, and my mind was now in tailspin as I contemplated how the impossible, could have become possible._

_As I turned around, there, standing a few feet behind of me, dressed in all white was none other than Zach Salvatore, my brother. As tears began running down my face, I hastily scurried to my feet before then taking off full speed towards him. When I finally reached him, I just ran straight into his arms, gripping him as tightly as I could, for fear that he might disappear if I was to let go. _

"_Long time no see, Ant." smiled Zach, as he squeezed me ever so tightly. "I gotta say, I never took you for a crier." _

"_Shut up." I said, trying hard to mask the slight giggle that escaped pass my lips._

_Finally pulling away, I looked up into my big brother's , and saw the love, kindness, and tenderness that always shinned through when he looked at me. "How, how is this even possible?" _

"_Well for starters, you almost died." _

"_Almost? Wait, so if I'm not dead, where am I, and how are you here?"_

"_Umm, I'm not sure exactly how to explain it, but you're kind of in between worlds. You're not dead, so you can't go to the other side, but you're not exactly alive yet either. So you're kind of like in some time suspended limbo…. I'm sorry, I have no idea what the hell I'm saying, they explained it to me, but I'm still lost. The best thing I can relate this to, is like being in a penalty box. You're not playing, but you're not on the bench either, know what I mean?" asked Zach with a somewhat confused look on his face._

"_Luckily for you, I'm one of the few girls that follow hockey, so yea I get it." I answered with a grin_

"_Good, and as for me being here, I'm here to send you back, kid. It's not your time to die." _

"_No, no, no. I don't want to go back with out you." I pleaded_

"_Ant, it's fine."_

"_No, it's not! You're dead, you're gone and I'm down there alone, by myself. Fighting, clinging to some hope that, that everything's just going to work out." I started to say, before then stopping to catch my breath. "I went to Mystic falls to avenge you, Zach, and I failed. I became friends with the enemy…I'm so sorry, I guess I'm just not strong enough." I finished all teary eyed._

_With a sigh, Zach placed a hand on my shoulder and then gave me that ensuring big brother look, that one gives their younger siblings when they're trying to reassure them that everything was going to be ok. "Ant, I never expected or wanted you to avenge my death. Whether you love or hate your vampire uncles it doesn't matter to me, and it sure as hell won't change the way I look at you. Sam, all I want, is for you to be happy. I want to see you smile more, I want to see you enjoy life, and I sure as heck want to see you fall in love. __**No matter who, or what you fall in love with.**__" emphasized Zach_

"_What you do mean no matter who or WHAT I fall in love with?" I asked with a brow raise_

"_I think you know exactly who I'm talking about." said Zach, with a knowing and yet teasing glance. "Look Sam, I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. I closed myself off to love, and having a family, all because I was to afraid to open myself up knowing what I knew about vampires and the supernatural. I don't want that for you, so please promise me, that you'll let love in when it comes knocking."_

"_I will, I promise." I said with a smile_

"_I'm going to hold you to that promise, little sis." added Zach, before then planting a kiss on my forehead. Shortly after kissing me on the forehead, Zach slowly began backing away from me."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Time for you to go back kid." said Zach, as he began tearing up._

"_Ok…..well it was great seeing you." I replied with a faint smile_

"_Hey, before I forget, Kayla says hi, and she's doing fine." smiled Zach_

_Upon hearing about Kayla, I felt my spirits lift even higher, but before I could respond, I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through my head. Which was then followed by blurry vision, and dizzy spells, before everything suddenly went white._

My eyes instantaneously popped open, following a sharp and excruciating pain, which originated from my chest and then shot through out my entire body. With that, I immediately shot up into a sitting position, as I began to hyperventilate.

"Stefan!" called out Damon, just moments before vamp speeding from the chair he was in to my bed side. "Hey Sam, slow down and just breathe."

I attempted to do as Damon instructed, but I couldn't. My chest was tight, and my breathing was rapid and deep. Yet I felt completely breathless, and the pain I was feeling upon awaking seemed to be growing in intensity.

Suddenly, Stefan bursts into my bedroom, vamp speeding to the other side of me. Placing a hand on my shoulder, Stefan tries to get me to lean back against my headboard, but out of panic and lack of control I fight him the entire way.

"What happened?" asked an almost panicked Stefan

"How am I suppose to know? She just woke up and started freaking out." answered Damon

Shortly after that, Elena appeared in my door way, "Oh my god, guys what's going on, is Samantha alright?" she asked, with fear clear in her voice

"We don't know, we can't get her too calm down?" answered a highly concerned Stefan

As I continued to hyperventilate, the pain I was feeling began to be just to much for me to bare in silence, and so with out any warning, I let out an earth shattering & well deserved scream. It was right at that moment, that an electrical charge washed over my entire body, just seconds before a powerful electrical pulse erupted from me, stunning and blasting both Stefan and Damon clear across the room, while Elena was blasted right out the bedroom door.

"What the hell was that?" asked Damon, as he was on his stomach, laid out on the floor.

Stefan let's a out a painful groan immediately following Damon's question, while he to remained sprawled out on the floor. "Elena!" he called out, in most raspy voice

"I'm fine, Stefan." answered Elena, as she slowly entered back into the bedroom, all the while using the walls for support.

No longer hyperventilating or in pain, I sat on my bed with my lower jaw just hanging out, as I attempted to make some kind of sense out of the bizarre phenomenon that just took place less than minute ago.

Now back on there feet, Damon and Stefan peered at each other for what felt like hours, before eventually turning their awe inspired glares at me.

"Sam, are you ok?" asked Stefan as he slowly proceeded to come towards me.

"Yea, I feel fine, great even." I answered, with confusion clearly present in my voice.

"Good, then mind telling us what the damn light show was all about?!" interrupted Damon

"Damon." called out Stefan, as he tried to get the older Salvatore behave

"I swear I don't know, I've never done anything like that before. You have to believe me!" I pleaded

"Hey, hey, everything's going to be ok. We're going to find what's happening to you." assured Stefan

I couldn't help but sigh in relief, as I myself was a bit freaked out by what I had done. What did it mean, was I to supernatural and if so, what hell was I. Deciding to push those thoughts out of my mind, I found myself thinking back on Elijah, especially seeing as Elena was already back at the house.

Glancing from Elena to Stefan, I asked, "Where's Elijah?"

The look of worry that originally was on Stefan's face quickly changed into one of guilt, as I watched glance back at Damon, before then looking back towards me.

"Stefan?" I asked, now worried

"Elijah's down stairs in the basement." answered Stefan reluctantly

"Why is Elijah in the basement?" I asked, my tone rising as I already knew the answer, but so hoped that there was a chance I was wrong

"Isn't it obvious, we daggered him." replied Damon in the most cockiest of tones

"You daggered him? Why…wha….what were you thinking?" I asked frantically

"I was thinking, that since he was so busy catering to you and your wounds, that I'd take the opportunity to put that particular issue to rest. Though if I'm being honest, if it wasn't for you distracting him with your wounds, I wouldn't have been able to dagger him. So thanks." smiled Damon

"You son of a bitch!" I spat out, upon lifting up the covers and getting to my feet.

Stefan quickly vamp sped in front of me, "Sam, it had to be done."

"No it didn't" I insisted

"Actually, yes it did. You see the whole point in saving you, was so that _**WE**_ could dagger Elijah. And now that, that's all over with, we can put all our attention back on finding a way to stop Klaus, and if we have time, find out what's wrong with you along the way." finished Damon

"Whatever." I said, flicking off Damon as I walked over towards the window.

"Ok, well the key to killing Klaus has to do with wherever it was, a hundred witches were massacred in this town. Seeing as Elijah was adamantly looking for the massacre site." said Stefan as he glanced from me, to Elena, and then Damon.

"Well based on what Emily, told Katherine, when a witch dies violently they release a mystical energy, marking the place where they died with power." added Damon

"So then all we need to do, is figure out what Elijah was planning to do, when he found the site, right?" asked Elena

"Yes, but you see the problem with that is, two out of the three people that knew what to do with this magical hot spot, is now dead and the other one is in a deep mystical sleep." answered Damon condescendingly

"Wait a second, Luka's dead? When was this?" I asked, looking around at everyone as I was completely taking in shock by this new development.

"It was right after you collapsed, Damon killed him. Luka, was the one that drove the two daggers into your back. He apparently saw when you shot Jonas in the head," answered Stefan sympathetically.

"Oh my god." I found myself suddenly feeling sick to my stomach, after hearing that was Luka was killed, and because of me no less. Man, how I wished I go back to that field of dandelions.

"Hey, can we get back on topic?! We need to figure out what Elijah was going to use that site for, before Klaus makes his surprise visit." said Damon

While everyone else was busy, trying to piece together what Elijah had planned, I was contemplating whether or not I should tell them. Seeing as Elijah had divulged everything to me, before his untimely daggering. Personally, I was turn between my allegiance to Stefan and whatever feelings I seem to have for Elijah, which I myself couldn't quite understand. But, in the end I chose family over all, here's to hoping I don't regret it.

"I know, what Elijah was planning to do with the massacre site." I said stepping forward.

"You do, how?" asked Stefan in shock

"Elijah told me while we were here in the house talking." I answered

"Well, don't leave us hanging on ceremony." said a now highly intrigued Damon

"Elijah didn't have a weapon to kill Klaus, he felt that if a witch could channel enough power, they wouldn't need one."

"Like the power of channeling a hundred dead witches." asked Damon with a slight smile

"Exactly, and that's where Jonas came in." I finished

"Luckily for us, we have our own witch. So all we need to do now, is find the site of the massacre, get Bonnie all juiced up, and presto, instant Klaus be gone." smiled Damon

"Well then, what are we waiting for." said Katherine, as she then dramatically made an entrance as she entered my room.

"Hold it, Katherine's out of the tomb?" I asked, pointing at the five hundred and something year old doppelgänger, now completely pissed off.

"Yea, apparently daggering an Original, undoes their compulsion. Had I known that, I would have seriously weighed out my options a bit more before daggering Elijah." said Damon with annoyance present in his tone.

"Hey, I'm here to help. I could have been skipped town, but here I am, trying to be one of the team. So how about cutting me some slack." said Katherine as she peered from Damon to the rest of us.

As we all just stood there, eyeing each other down, Elena's phone suddenly went off. Answering it, Elena walked over to a secluded corner of the room and began talking with whoever it was on the other line.

"Are you guys telling me, that we're really going to trust this two faced bitch?" I asked with bite in my tone

"I want Klaus dead, just as much they do, which puts me, square on team them. Besides, if there's anyone they need to worry about, it's you." rebutted Katherine

"Excuse me?!" I asked clearly insulted.

" I know Elijah very well, and I know for a fact, that there's no way he'd just up and spill his plans to you, not unless he trusted you. Which now begs the question, _**JUST**_ how much, does he trust you, and how much do you trust him?" asked Katherine with a devious smile

Before I could answer to what Katherine was insinuating, Elena interrupted, "Stefan, we have to get to my house now." said a freaked out Elena

Wasting no time Stefan vamp speeds over to Elena, "What, what's wrong, is Jeremy and Jenna ok?"

"It's Isobel, she showed up at my house, and Jenna answered. Jeremy said he was able to stop Jenna from inviting her in, but that Jenna's freaking out. I…I..I have to go to her, Stefan. I need to leave, now." said Elena

"Ok, I'll go with you." said Stefan as he lead Elena out the bedroom. Quickly tuning back at Damon, Stefan says, "I'm going to leave it to you, to call Alaric and explain to him, how his wife, just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." before then taking his leave, as he carried Elena home.

"Dramaaaaa." teased Katherine, as she looked over at me at Damon.


	9. New Developments

With Stefan playing mediator to Elena and her biological parents, I was on Damon duty, which, ended up bringing us to Jonas and Luka's apartment.

After breaking the lock, and opening the door, Damon quickly checks to see if he can enter the apartment, by waving his right hand around in the middle of the door way.

Seeing that he was able to enter, the cocky vampire then takes one huge step into the apartment. "Yep. Everybody's dead."

"Not funny." I said, scowling at Damon from behind.

"Yea, Damon. Don't be disrespectful." added Bonnie as she and Jeremy came in behind me.

Turning around to face us, Damon quickly glances from me to Bonnie, "Ok, sorry. Now what?" asked Damon with a raise of his brows.

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." said Bonnie as she glanced back at Jeremy.

As we began snooping around, Jeremy suddenly asks, " By the way, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Well, according to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." answered Bonnie as she begins going through a couple of the grimoires.

"Hmmm, I didn't know you and father witch were so close." teased Damon, just as he was carelessly throwing a book over his left shoulder.

With an eye roll, Bonnie responds. "We weren't, but before he passed on, he appeared to me with a message."

"He appeared to you?!" asked Damon, sounding a bit weirded out by the fact.

"Anyways, if I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Good to know, hey Samantha, make sure to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." joked Damon

"Sure thing, boss. Harness the power the of dead witches, check." I answered back, followed with a chuckle

Bonnie suddenly stopped snooping, and shot both me and Damon a look. Before, then striding over to Damon, "You know where the witches were burned?" asked Bonnie

"Did I forget to mention that?" teased Damon with a smile.

"You're unbelievable." responded Bonnie, before then going back to poking around.

"Don't mind him, he's just being an ass." I started, glancing from Bonnie to Damon. Turning my attention back to back to Bonnie, I continued on by saying, "We had some free time on our hands, so we started going through the Gilbert journals, and thanks to Katherine's big mouth, Damon here, was able to figure out where the witches where massacred. And all with out letting Katherine know that he'd figured it out, which for me, is the best part. Seeing, as I don't trust that murderous skank."

"I here that." agreed Bonnie with a smile

Jeremy was reading one of the grimoires, when finally asked, "So like are we gonna have to read through every one of these books, till we find the right spell?

"Not exactly." said Bonnie, before then walking over towards the book shelf.

"What, did the ghostly witch happen to tell you which book the spell was in?" taunted Damon

"Oh god, you're hilarious." answered Bonnie sarcastically. Now, turning her complete and undivided attention to the bookshelf, Bonnie stares at it for a minute and then closes her eyes and raises her hands. The out of no where, all of the books fell of the shelf, but only one of them opens right in front of her. Wasting no time at all, Bonnie grabs the opened book.

"It's this one." said Bonnie, turning back at us

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go." ordered Damon with a new found sense of purpose

* * *

After splitting up from Jeremy and Bonnie, Me and Damon had made a quick pit stop back at the Boarding House. Where we met up with Elena and Stefan in the library.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" asked Elena

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." answered Stefan

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." added Damon

"Yea, cause it's not like she already does, or anything." I said, not to happy about the idea of having Elena AND Katherine both under one roof. Plus I didn't like the idea of Damon and Stefan making decisions pertaining to the house with out my consent. I mean, it is my house technically, and I do live here, so it would nice if they'd include me in some the decision making. I mean is that to much ask? They could at least fool me off and make it seem like I'm part of the decision making process.

"Sam." started Stefan as he glanced over at me.

"I know, I know. We gotta protect Elena." I interrupted

"No, Sam's right. I mean, is that the plan? For neither of you to ever let me out of your sight again?" asked Elena

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." smirked Damon

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." rebutted Elena.

After a quick exchange of looks between the Salvatore brother's, Stefan finally says, "That'd be me."

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie" explained Damon

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…" started Elena, before then being shushed by Damon.

Immediately following that, Katherine suddenly enters the studies, "Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell."

The room remained silence as we all exchanged looks between one another.

"Well? Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it." I answered

"Where is it?" asked an overly inquisitive Katherine

"It's in a safe place." smiled Damon

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." responded Katherine

"You wanna talk about honesty? Then how bout you tell us what's your recent fascination with the moonstone?" I asked, peering over at Katherine.

"Yea, and to add to that, let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." teased Damon

A light snicker escaped pass my lips, as I found the whole premise of Damon talking about setting Katherine on fire while she's asleep very funny. Mainly because not to long ago I pondered over doing the same thing to Damon.

"Fine. Be that way." said Katherine, before then taking her leave.

After a couple of hours, me and Damon left the boarding house and ended up meeting back with Bonnie and Jeremy.

* * *

As we approached the abandoned house, a strong sensation began to wash over me. The feeling was almost similar, if not completely identical to the feeling I had, just after that electrical pulse shot out from my body earlier this morning.

As we got up to the door, I quickly grabbed a hold of Damon's hand, stopping him from mid stride.

"Hey, what?" asked Damon

"Damon, I'm getting a weird feeling." I said

"Well get over it." answered Damon, before then turning to walk away from me.

Grabbing him by his arms once again, I quickly and forcefully pulled Damon in close to me.

"What!?" yelled an impatient and unhappy Damon

"Would you listen! Some things up with me, I'm getting that feeling again. You know, the one I had earlier today, just before propelling you and Stefan clear across the room."

With that, a look of understanding, and confusion instantly made it's way across Damon's face. "No way." said Damon with a crazed look in eyes, after a few minutes of just glaring at me.

"Hey are you guys coming in or what?" asked Jeremy, from inside the house.

"What?" I finally asked

"Come with me" said Damon, as he motioned for me to follow him.

Now in the house, Damon hastily made his way over to Bonnie.

"What was that all about?" asked Bonnie

"Nothing, hey quick witchy question. Do you feel anything, or have any weird sudden sensations right now."

"What?" asked Bonnie, a bit weirded out.

"Calm down I'm talking about from house. Do you feel anything, coming from house?" asked Damon

"Well yea, I mean I can feel the left over energy. It's like it's strengthening me, why?" asked Bonnie

With that, Damon just turned and looked at me and just from the look on his face alone, I knew exactly what he was thinking…..I was a witch.

After filling Bonnie and Jeremy in, Damon and Bonnie wound up getting into a debate on whether or not I was in fact a witch.

"Wait you think Sam's a witch?" asked Bonnie almost amused by the idea.

"Hey, you have a better explanation on how she was able to send me and Stefan clear across the room. With out lifting a finger?" asked Damon

"Look there's no way Sam's a witch, I would have sensed if she was by now." rebutted Bonnie

"That's what you're basing your argument on, your sixth witchy sense? mocked Damon

"Ok, enough!" I finally snapped. "Look, we can hash this out later, but for now we need to focus on the situation at hand. And right now, that's Bonnie obtaining whatever magical energy is still left over in this dump. Got it?" I asked glancing between Bonnie and Damon

"Yea, your right." said Bonnie

"Hey that's fine with me." said Damon, before then attempting to leave, only to find that he wasn't able to move.

"I thought we decided to let bygones be bygones, Bonnie." said Damon

"What are you talking about now?" asked Bonnie.

"Look, whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." pointed out Damon

"I'm not doing anything." replied Bonnie

Then as though signaled, Damon's skin starts to burn.

"Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." grunted Damon, in pain

By closing her eyes and concentrating, Bonnie was some how able to free Damon from what ever it was that was keeping him stationary as well as got his daylight ring to start working again.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." said Bonnie in a smug tone.

"I guess this is the right place." smiled Jeremy

"I'm gonna go wait outside." said Damon

"I think I'll join you." I said, following Damon out the house.

After a few minutes, and a magically slammed door later me and Damon decided to leave Bonnie and Jeremy to their witchy fun while we headed back to the house. It was while we were on our way to the house, that Damon got a call from Elena explaining to him what had just taken place over at the Lockwood Mansion. Deciding to go solo, Damon told me to head home, while he went and retrieved John.

* * *

As soon as Damon had gotten home, he immediately and carelessly dropped John on the floor before then heading upstairs, while I laid on a couch in the living room, skimming through one of Martin grimoires, I picked off of Bonnie and Jeremy.

While I continued looking through the spell book, I heard a ruckus come from up stairs, and then no more than a few minutes later, did I see Damon hastily making his way down the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked

"Elena's missing and Katherine has the moon stone." said Damon as he headed into the foyer.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" I asked, quickly getting to my feet.

"Does it look, like I'm kidding to you?"

"Ok, well what's our plan of action?"

"I'm going to meet up with Stefan and then we're going to go find Elena, and hopefully kill Katherine along the way."

"What about me?"

"You're baby sitting John."

"Oh, come on!"

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you, ok. Stay here and watch John. If we he wakes up and tries to leave, you have my permission to shoot him." finished Damon before then opening the door and vamp speeding away.

Turning around, I found myself just glaring down at the unconscious Gilbert. "If I were you I'd stay dead for as long as possible, because when you wake up, Damon's going to kill you."


	10. Unexpected Surprise

As I sat alone in booth at the grill, all I could find myself thinking about, was the huge fight I had with Stefan and Damon last night. Honestly, I wish I had someone to talk to about it, but seeing as the fight was about Elena, and everyone in this god forsaken town seem to be wrapped around her little finger. I knew any conversation I had, would be completely biased in her favor. It was times like these that I truly missed having my mom and Zach around, or hell, even Kayla. Because, no matter how much they loved me, they wouldn't hesitate to tell me if I had screwed up, or if I was over reacting, but with them gone, I now had no one. They were more than just family and friends to me, they were the people that kept me grounded and held me together, whenever I felt like was going fall apart. They were the leggo, to my eggo, the Bert to Ernie, hell, they were the sanity to my crazy, and right now, I needed them.

_(__Flash Back)_

"_Are you two kidding me with this?! First you wanted her to stay here, and now you're giving her the house!?" I asked, furiously peering between the two Salvatores. _

"_Only temporarily, we're temporarily giving her the house. It's the best thing we can do for her right now, this way, not only can we keep an eye on her, but we can control who get's invited in." answered Stefan_

_Following a sarcastic eye roll, I immediately scoffed at Stefan's supposed thought out reasoning. "Hmmm, here's a crazy idea, we want to keep unwanted guests out of the house, so let's just sign the house over to the girl solely responsible for inviting almost every tom dick and Harry vampire into her own house. Instead of I don't know, just signing the house over to the last LIVING Salvatore!" I finished, before them quickly running my hands through my hair, as I turned away from both Damon and Stefan._

"_Samantha." started Stefan_

_Turning back to face the two, I abruptly interrupted Stefan. "How were you even able to get the deeds to the house any way? I've been trying for weeks, ever since the whole werewolf, Elijah fiasco, but there was always some issue with the paper work." I stated suspiciously_

"_You'd have to ask Damon, he's the one that got them." replied Stefan_

_With both me and Stefan now turning our attention on Damon, the older Salvatore quickly glances between me and Stefan. "Here's the thing, a few days after you showed up claiming to be Zach's sister, I might have compelled the people in office to not give or allow you any where near any of the titles or deeds under the Salvatore name."_

"_You did what!?" I yelled, going up about three to four octaves higher in tone._

"_Way to go Damon." praised Stefan sarcastically _

"_What?" asked Damon, almost as though insulted. "We had some random vampire hating chick show up on our door claiming to be family. I wasn't going to just let her come in and take everything." said Damon defensively_

"_Un-freaking-believeable." I said in shock_

"_Hey if you were in our shoes, you'd do the same thing." said Damon, trying desperately to justify his actions._

"_We're you planning on telling me about this, ever?" asked Stefan, referring to Damon's under handed crookedness._

"_No, because all you would have done is taken her side and try to get me to undo my compulsion." answered Damon honestly_

"_I personally have heard enough, I mean seriously. Stefan does nothing but sprout about us being a family, but there's no sense of togetherness or unison with you two. You both just make decisions, and I'm suppose to just go along with them__**, especially, **__when it comes to Elena. You both are beyond whipped, and what's sick, is that only one of you is having sex with her. So you know what, I'm just gonna stay some where else, for the time being, and let you three work out your shit. Because I'm getting tired of being a third wheel in this sick and twisted love triangle thing, you three have going on here. Ok? So, Laters." I said, before then turning and walking away._

"_Sam, Samantha!" called out Stefan_

_Ignoring him, I made my way down the hall and into the foyer. Grabbing my jacket, I took one last look at Damon and Stefan, before then leaving the only place I've ever truly called home._

Suddenly, I found my train thought rudely being interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. Quickly picking it up off the table, I glanced at the called ID. After seeing Stefan's name, I callously hit the ignore button, before then once again setting my phone back on the table. Only to then receive yet another phone call, almost certain that it was Stefan hounding me again, I answer the phone.

"What!?" I spat out with such Venom

"Whoa Sam, it's me, Bonnie." the voice quickly replied

"Oh my god, sorry Bon, bon I thought It was Stefan again. What's up?" I asked, feeling some what embarrassed about shouting at Bonnie

"You need to get to the Boarding House as soon as possible, Klaus has made his first move." she replied in a much more darker and serious tone

"On my way!" I instantly replied. Wasting no time, I ended the call with Bonnie, threw some money on table for my cup tea, and was out at the door, faster than a mustang speeding down the freeway.

* * *

As I entered into the boarding house, there standing in a circle in the middle of the living room, was Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, and Elena,.

"What are you doing here?" asked Damon, with a hint of disdain

"I was invited, you got a problem with that?" I asked defensively, not really caring if he did or not.

"Depends, you ready to get off your high horse?" replied Damon with a taunting smile

"Screw you!" I blurted out instantly.

"Would you two give it a rest, where here about taking down Klaus. Not listening to you two bicker." said Stefan, as he stood across from me, rubbing Elena's back

Just then, there was a sudden knock on the door, which was then followed by the long awaited arrival of one Alaric Saltzman.

"Sorry I'm late." said Alaric, as he made his way to the rest of us.

Turning to face Alaric, Damon shoots him a head nod, "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." said a some what excited Damon.

A bit worried and on edge, Elena folds her arms before then asking, "Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?"

Taking a step forward, almost as though to avoid being over looked, Bonnie answers, "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him"

"Yea, That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." pointed Alaric

"And what are you, his spokesperson?" I asked. "Do me a favor Ric, and don't be like everyone else and just buy into the hype that is Klaus, or, you'll be sadly disappointed. Now if Bonnie says she can kill him, then she can kill him. Besides, it's not like she'll be alone, she'll have the back up of two vampire hunters, and two vampires, no problem." I finished, peering around at everyone

After I had finished speaking, I could have sworn that when I looked over at Alaric, I saw him glaring at me in contempt. Which personally would have been crazy, seeing as I did nothing to him. Figuring it was just my imagination I simply brushed it off.

"I'm not buying into the hype Samantha, love. I just think that it would be stupid of us to ignore all the warnings." replied Alaric

" Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…" started Damon, before then abruptly stopping mid sentence, and vampire speeding over towards Bonnie. Who, with the greatest ease, threw him clear across the room using her power of telekinesis.

"Well, I was impressed." said Stefan, immediately following Damon hitting the floor.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I replied, with such enthusiasm. If I was being honest I was impressed with Bonnie's new display of power, but I was more excited about the fact that she threw Damon across the room. So yea, I guess I'm a little petty.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." said Bonnie with such confidence.

Looking around at everyone, I could see that this particular situation had just been put to bed. So with that I figured it was about time for me to head out. "Ok, well if that's it, I guess the next time I'll see you guys is at the dance. Catch you later."

And with that I turned, and began heading towards the front door. As I walked away, I heard Stefan call out to me, choosing to ignore him I just continued on as though I didn't hear him.

Now out the door, and getting on my bike, I felt a hand firmly grasp mine, just as I had placed my hands on the handles of my bike.

"Sam, please." I heard the familiar say

Looking to my left, standing beside me, was none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"What do you want Stefan?" I asked impatiently

"I want us to be good again, and I want you back in the house." answered the young Salvatore

"Yea well, I wouldn't hold my breath if I you." I replied back

"Samantha." started Stefan

"Look, I need to go prepare for tonight, ok. Besides, you have more pressing matters that need your undying attention, and none of which involve trying to make peace with me." I interrupted, before then kicking up my bike stand, revenging my engine, and then sling shooting myself up and out the drive way, as I headed back to the Lockwood Mansion.

* * *

It was now time for the dance, and countless students were beginning to head inside the high school. It was only then, that I spotted Elena and her flock of sheep from across the way. In wanting to keep an eye on them, all while going unnoticed, I made sure to stay about eight to ten people behind of them, as the entire student body began filling in to the gymnasium.

As I looked around at all the decorations, and the 60's clothing and hair styles, I found myself being overly happy that I wasn't born in that era. Mainly because I couldn't see myself pulling off that particular style, or maybe it had more to do with the fact that I was a tomboy and based on what all the other girls were wearing I just wouldn't have been cut out for that time period. For example, tonight I was sporting a dark blue v-neck t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, with dark jeans and black sneakers, so talk about not a being a girly girl.

I quickly pulled myself out of my train of thought before then looking towards the stage, after hearing the music suddenly stop, only to then be replaced by the sound of Dana's voice blaring through the loud speakers. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus. Oh and before I forget, he says that he hopes he's living up to the hype." smiled a completely oblivious and obviously compelled Dana.

After looking around the room for an unfamiliar face, and not finding one, I finally turned my attention back onto Elena and the rest of her group. And from where I was standing, I could see on Elena's face just how scared she was, and for that brief moment, which actually made me feel bad for her.

Pushing that thought out of my head, I noticed Damon heading over towards, Alaric and so with that I headed over towards Alaric as well.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." said Alaric

"I'm not impressed." replied Damon

"No?" asked Alaric

"I actually agree with Damon, talk about lacking some imagination. The whole sending a message through a compelled bystander bit is a little played out. Don't you think?" I asked, walking up to Alaric and Damon, as I had caught the start of their conversation.

"Well if it isn't Buffy the vampire Slayer." teased Damon, as he looked over at me

"Samantha, why aren't you dressed up?" asked Alaric

"Because there's good chance a supernatural smack down is going to take place tonight, and I rather not be constricted in movement when that happens." I answered Alaric, completely ignoring Damon's failed attempt at getting under my skin.

"Like you'll be of any help." teased Damon, in one last attempt to get to me

So with a genuine smile, and a calm tone I replied, "Don't you have something else better to do with your time, like I don't know, protecting your brother's girlfriend? Seeing as you yourself don't have one, because you're in love with her." I shot back

Right after my comment, I watched as Damon's condescending smile quickly disappeared and was immediately replaced with a look of rage and contempt. "Just let me know if you guys see anything out of whack." said Damon, before then taking his leave.

"Well you sure know how to put Damon in his place." said Alaric, as he weirdly peered at me.

"What can I say, I'm not his biggest. Plus, he kind of brings it on himself." I replied.

I stayed with a Alaric for a little while, before then going my own way. After about a dance or two, my phone started to ring. Looking at the caller id I almost hopped out of my sneakers when I saw Tyler's name. Wasting no time, I hastily made my way off the dance floor, and retired to a quiet and empty hallway.

"Tyler hey, how are you?" I asked, highly relieved to hear his voice after all this time.

"I'm great, but what was with all the noise earlier? You at party or what?" asked Tyler

"I'm at the 60's decade dance, waiting for a super old vampire to show up and attack Elena so me and the wonder friends can spring in to action. I said sarcastically. "But enough about me, what have you been up to, how are the other werewolves treating you. There's no weird werewolf initiation is there, oh my god please tell me you're not apart of some werewolf cult." I rambled on.

"Whoa Sammy, calm down. There's nothing like that going on here, and everyone's pretty cool. They're helping me better understand and come to terms with what I am. So tell me, how's my mom doing, is she holding up?"

"Yea, she's holding up. She misses you like crazy though, but I think it helps a bit that I'm around. Which by the way, I forgot to thank you for talking your mom into letting me stay over for a while."

"No problem, besides my mom loves you. She often times tells me, just how much she wishes you and I were an item." explained Tyler, with a light chuckle

"Yea well, I'm only human. So there's no possible way I can compete with vampire Barbie." I teased, referring to non other than one Miss Caroline Forbes.

"Hey you're great just the way you are, but look I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Bye Tyler, and be safe"

"I will, later Sam."

And with that, our lovely conversation came to an end. Following a deep sigh, and a moment of silence, I figured it was probably time for me to start heading back to the dance. Turning around I was immediately greeted, by the company of five random male students.

"Hey Sam, how are you tonight?" asked one of the boys with a devilish grin, as they all continued to approach me

As I slowly began backing away, I made sure to keep a keen eye on all five boys as I attempted to stay one step ahead of them by reading there body movements. "How in the hell do you know my name, I've never met you before."

Stopping dead in their tracks, upon hearing my question, the boys start to look at each other, before the obvious leader of the group finally turns his attention back on me. "Klaus says hi." said the boy, just seconds before him and the rest of his goons suddenly rushed me.

As the first guy rushed be, thinking fast, I hopped out of his way at the last possible second, before then grabbing the back of his and slamming him face first it into the nearest locker.

After that, I quickly turned back to face the other our guys, only to be taken by surprise, when I wound up taking a left hook to the side of my face. Staggering back a bit after the hook to the face, I was then rushed from behind, and then slammed/pinned, up against a locker.

"Get off me!" I yelled

"Hmmmm, you smell good." said the student that had me pinned frontal side up against the locker.

Realizing that freaking out would be my worst course of action, I quickly took a deep breathe and recomposed myself. Thinking clearly now, I tried pushing off the locker, but didn't get very far, which personally didn't matter seeing as I just need a little leg room. Using the little space I had gotten from attempting to push myself up off the locker with the one boy pressed up against me, I pinned my right foot up against the locker and then shoved off with all my might. Causing me and the one boy to fall flat on our back, hastily rolling off of him, I made sure to strike that son of a bitch, with an elbow to the face, breaking his nose instantly.

Just then another student came running over to me, and so with me still on the floor, I quickly threw my leg at his feet, causing him to trip, and fall flat on his face, after my little leg sweep. Now back on my feet, I had two more students to take down.

Clenching my left hand into a fist, I shot two of my stakes into the legs of one of the boys, before then running up and kicking the stakes further into his leg, causing him to scream out in pain. Which I then followed up on, by hitting him a round house kick to the face.

Now turning to face the last student, I saw him standing about a three to four feet in front of me, with two guns pointed directly at my chest. Instinctually tapping the back waist line of my pants, I instantly realized, that the guns that this compelled student was pointing at me, was non other than my two pistols. Which I can only phantom, must have slipped out after my little scuffle on the floor.

"You don't wanna do this." I said, trying desperately to talk the gun happy student down

"Oh but I do, good bye Samantha," smiled the boy, just as he was about to shoot.

Then at the last possible second, Damon super speeds from the down the hall and violently tosses the male student into a nearby locker, but not before stripping him of my guns.

"See why kids shouldn't play with guns?" taunted Damon, before then handing me my two pistols.

"You saved me." I said in shock

"Yea, don't mention it, ever. Now go find Stefan, he should be with Jeremy, I gotta go save Elena." finished Damon,

Just before Damon could vamp away, I said, "Thank you Damon, for saving my life."

Turning around to look at me with a riddled look on his face, Damon simply nodded his ahead at me, as his way of saying your welcome. "Oh and by the way, stop being mad at Stefan."

"What?" I asked in shock

"I don't know why, but Stefan actually likes you, weirder than that, I think he looks at you like a little sister, and it's killing him that you're mad at him. So do us all a favor, stop being mad at him, and just move back in." said Damon with such care, and tenderness, before then vamp speeding away, as to make sure I couldn't respond.

For a minute or two, I just stood in the hallway in complete and utter shock. As I replayed the kind and vulnerable moment me and Damon had just shared right here in this hallway. After soaking it in, I quickly ran down the hallway in the direction I had seen Damon come from as I began searching for Stefan and Jeremy.

It took me a few minutes before finally running into Jeremy who then told me that Stefan had already taken off to go find Elena. With that being said, we both decided to head back towards the dance.

Now back at the dance, and impatiently waiting for word from either Stefan or Damon, me and Jeremy began getting antsy.

"What could be taking them so long?" asked a worried and paranoid Jeremy

"I don't know, but do me a favor and don't go assuming the worst just yet." I said, trying desperately to sound optimistic.

Then just as me and Jeremy were at our wits end, the young Gilbert finally receives a text from Damon. Wasting no time at all, me and Jeremy burst out of the gymnasium doors before then spotting Damon across the parking lot. Almost relieved and hoping for good news, me and Jeremy run full speed towards Damon, stopping, only after we reached him.

" Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" asked Jeremy instantly

"Yeah, where is everyone?" I asked, now a bit suspicious

With a telling look on his face, Damon simply replied, "We need to have a little talk."

At that very moment, me and Jeremy glanced at one another, as we feared the worst had happened. So taking each other's hand, we then turned and nodded for Damon to continue his story.

* * *

Me and Damon had just gotten back to the Boarding House, and just as I had predicted, the moment we walked through the front door, Damon was greeted by an emotionally train wrecked Elena.

"What did you do with her?!" asked Elena, got up and made her way towards Damon, with tears cascading down her face.

"Will you please calm her down?" asked Damon as he glanced over at Stefan

Motioning with her left hand for Stefan to not get involved, Elena continues on. "Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you.'

"Please calm down." insisted Damon

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" asked a distraught Elena, knowing full well what the answer was, and yet was hoping to hear another answer.

"Yes. Yes, I knew." said Damon, and with that, Elena wound up and slapped Damon clear across the face

"Ouch." I murmured to myself

Knowing that Elena needed to vent and still a little emotionally hurt by the slap across the face, Damon begins to explain himself. "You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok." finished Damon before then turning and heading for stairs

A shocked Elena quickly looked back at Stefan, before the two then directed their shocked expressions towards me.

"He's telling you the truth." was I said before Stefan then raced up the stairs after Damon.

With Stefan and Damon, upstairs, and Elena in the living room, I was in the kitchen replaying the entire night back in my head, but the only thing that kept ringing in my head is the fact that Bonnie would have to die to save Elena, and I'm sorry, but I didn't think that was right. It was then, that I remembered that Elijah's plan to kill Klaus didn't involve sacrificing any of his witch. So with that I waited until Elena went upstairs and after she did I quietly made my way down to the basement and entered the cellar which held an immobilized Elijah.

Kneeling down beside the daggered Original, I gently caressed the side of his face with my index finger, seeing as the mere sight of him like this seemed to hurt me way more than I had thought it would've. After pulling myself together, I reached for the mystical dagger and using all my strength, I managed to pull it out of his chest.

Literally almost about four minutes after I pulled the dagger out of Elijah's chest the cellar door behind me swung open and instinctually I immediately got to my feet and stood in front of Elijah. Then much to my surprise, entered Elena.

"What are you doing here?" I mouthed in shock

"I was going to wake Elijah, in hopes of saving Bonnie. What are you doing down here?" mouthed Elena

Pulling my hands from behind my back, I showed Elena that I had already beaten her to the punch and had removed the white ash dagger.

Elena glanced from Elijah, to the dagger and then to me, with an astonished look clear across her face.

"I guess great minds really do think alike." I whispered to the Katherine look-a-like, with a most devilish grin stretched clear across my face.


	11. The Devil comes out to play

As I stood leaning against the brick cemented wall of the cellar, waiting with Elena for Elijah to awake. I caught myself randomly day dreaming about the daggered original. Shaking the absurd fantasy I had about me and Elijah being together out of my head, I quickly regained my cool laid back composure. before then casually glancing over at Elena.

Just then, me and Elena were completely taken by surprise, as Elijah's body suddenly and violently jerked itself on it's side. Which was instantaneously accompanied by his eyes shooting open and a loud breath clenching gasp.

Rushing over to his side, Elijah glances at me, before then setting his sights on Elena.

Elena ten looks over at me, with a riddled look on her face, almost as though she was expecting me to tell her what to do.

With me shrugging my shoulders, and having the exact same look on my face that she did, prompted the doppelgänger to take action.

"Elijah." said Elena, as she tried catching his attention.

"Katherina!" responded Elijah out of sheer astonishment.

The look on Elijah's face was one of disbelief and confusion. Oddly enough to me, it seemed as though the handsome, well suited original wasn't all there.

"Elijah! It's me, it's Elena." replied Elena, as she attempted to get through to the highly disoriented vampire.

"Oh, my God." gasped Elijah.

Following those last words, Elijah abruptly passes out.

With an exchange of looks, both Elena and I slowly proceed to draw nearer to the seemingly unconscious original, with the intent of checking to see if he was ok. When out of no where, Elijah's body suddenly spasms out on us again. Scared shitless, me and Elena immediately throw ourselves backwards, as we attempted to distant ourselves from Elijah.

After his last spasm attack, Elijah begins to get to his feet. "I can't… I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" asked Elijah

But before either of us could answer, Elijah tries to super speed away, but ends up slamming straight into the door, causing him to stammer backwards.

And that's then, Elena rushed up from behind and caught him. Making sure, to hold him up right.

"I can't... I can't be in this house." stuttered Elijah

Then just like that, almost as though a light had just turned on in my brain, I was suddenly able to put everything together. "He's not invited in." I said, as I peered from Elijah to Elena.

"Then get me out of here." urged Elijah, just prior to attempting to once again super speed away. Only this time he got through the door, but wound up slamming into the wall just outside it, before then vampire speeding up stairs and out of the basement.

Me and Elena quickly glanced at each other, before then hastily rushing out of the basement, as we followed after Elijah. Only to then end up in the foyer, with Elijah standing right outside front the door, attempting to collect himself.

As Elena and I slowly began creeping up to the door, Elijah attempted to super speed back into the house, but was stopped my seemed to be an invisible barrier, that seemed to be keeping him out.

"So that's how the whole vampire invitation thing works." I said in awe

"What happened?" asked Elijah before then immediately being cut off by Elena

"Shh!" said Elena, just seconds before then gesturing to Elijah that Damon and Stefan could and would hear him.

"You two need to talk." I whispered to Elijah

"About what!?" whispered back Elijah in a not to happy or trusting tone

"I'll tell you, but not here. Can I trust you?" asked Elena, in a whisper

Glancing between me and Elena, Elijah then finally ends his gaze on Elena, before then asking in a whisper, "Can I trust you?"

Elena looked completely stumped by Elijah's question, as I watched her tuck the loose strands of hair behind ear. It was clear Elena was thinking of a way to try an prove to Elijah that she could be trusted, but was coming up wit nothing.

Ignoring the little voice in my head that screamed don't trust Elijah, I nudged Elena. Then, after gaining her undivided attention, I dug into my pocket, pulled out the mystical ash dagger and handed it to her, before then motioning for her to give it to Elijah.

With a look of shock, Elena glances down at the dagger that now rested in her hand. Before then giving me a thankful smile, and mouthing the words, "Thank You." Following that, Elena then turned back to face Elijah and presented him with the white ash dagger, as a symbol of peace.

A surprised look popped up on Elijah's face for just a split second, before then quickly vanishing, as the well mannered Original generously accepted the dagger. With the dagger now in his grasp, Elijah gestures for Elena to come outside and lead the way.

Elena then takes a deep breathe, glances at me once more, and then walks out the front door, as she heads off to her jeep.

Just as Elijah was about to follow here, I quickly stretched over the threshold, grabbing a hold of the suited Original's arm, causing him to immediately stop mid stride, before then turning his head to face me.

"I am trusting you with her, don't let me down. Or you'll answer to me." I whispered to Elijah

Peering down at my right hand, which firmly and ever so tightly gripped his right arm, the all powerful vampire just smirks, before then taking a minute or two, to look me in the eyes. Leaning forward, he then whispers to me, "You have my word." which was ten followed by his ever so charming signature smile.

With those magical words now spoken, I immediately loosened my grip on Elijah's arm, allowing him to leave with the Salvatore's precious Elena.

Crossing back over the threshold, I quickly closed the door behind me. As I then stood with my back pressed up against it, thinking about how my hairs were standing on end, when Elijah leaned in close to me and whispered those four little words, "_You have my word." _Which was strange, cause it wasn't like Elijah was trying to be sexy when he said it, he was just trying to make sure that neither Stefan nor Damon picked up on his voice with their super vampire hearing, and yet, it was still one of the most sexually charged moments of my life. The way he leaned in, and just the way he said it gave me chills, and it was then that I realized, just how much I was actually attracted to the well mannered, and well suited original.

"Oh, boy." was all I could muster to say, after coming to this highly inappropriate revelation.

Following a sigh, I pulled out my phone and checked for the time. Shortly after seeing the time, I knew it wasn't going to be long now, before Stefan and Damon finally got up. And seeing as I played a part in undaggering Elijah and sending him on his way with Elena. I knew that the last place I'd want to be when the Salvatore brothers found out, was here in this house. So with much haste, I grabbed my jacket from off of the coat rack, and was out the door and on my motorcycle faster than you could say cheese.

* * *

After about, oh I don't know, thirty minutes or so of just aimlessly driving around town, I some how wound up at the Salvatore family crypt. As I looked around at all the Salvatore names that were hung and displayed all around, I couldn't help but wonder what they thought of the Salvatore name now. I mean right now I only know of three people that bare the Salvatore name, and all three of them now reside in Mystic Falls. And worst, two out of the three are vampires, and ironically enough as Salvatore's we're taught to hate vampires, and to kill them on sight. Yet it's Damon, and Stefan who will ultimately keep the name alive, as there some what immortal, and men. Were as, if I grow up and get married, the name Salvatore will be lopped off and replaced by the name of my significant other. Though, if my significant other's last name was Lockwood, I wouldn't mind as much. But at last, someone else has won his heart, and as much as I day dream about Elijah, I know for certain that nothing can or will ever come about between the two of us. Man, leave it to me to fall for two guys I'll never have.

As I continued dwelling on my non existence love life, and the fact that I was still a virgin, my phone would suddenly begin to ring. Thanking my lucky stars for the much needed distraction from the pity party I seemed to be throwing myself. I wasted no time answering my phone, not even stopping for a split to check the caller ID.

"Hello." I pretty much sang into the phone

"Well you seem happy today, could this sudden spark of happiness have anything to do with a particular Original, that's no longer daggered and rotten away in our basement cellar?" asked Stefan

"Look I'm not in the mood. So if you're calling me, to bitch about me undaggering Elijah I just have two words for you, Bite me." I quickly replied

"So it was you who undaggered Elijah."

"I'm hanging up." I spat out

"Wait! I need you're help, Jenna's back in town and the Klaus possessed Alaric tried meeting up with her."

"What!?" I spat out in terror

"Yea so look, I'm already on route to the house, but do think by any chance you could meet me there?" asked Stefan

"I'm there." I stated with a new found sense determination. Immediately following my reply, I hung up from Stefan, threw my phone in my back pants pocket, exited the crypt, and hopped on my bike. Before then hauling all ass over to the Gilbert the house.

* * *

As I pulled to the Gilbert house, I immediately spotted Stefan's red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe parked on the side of the street. Shortly after turning off my bike, I pulled out the key, and ran up to the front door. Turning the door handle, I was anything but shock to find that the door was unlock. So with a quickened pace I entered into the Gilbert house hold, frantically calling out for Stefan and Jenna as I went from room to room. Before then finally finding both of them just standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys what's going on?" I asked upon entering into the kitchen.

"Why Samantha, I'm so glad you could join us. I was just telling Jenna and Stefan how calming I find chopping to be." I heard a familiar voice say from my blindside.

With a sharp turn to my right, there, standing behind the kitchen island with a huge chopping knife in hand, was non other than the Klaus possessed Alaric.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said in disbelief, as I peered into the eyes that once reflected the sweet, strong and kind nature that was Alaric before the scoundrel known as Klaus wormed his way into my teachers body.

"Oh come now Samantha, join us. The more the merrier." said Alaric

As I walked a bit further into the kitchen, I subtly glanced over at Stefan. "Stefan, I thought the whole point of coming here, was to keep Jenna away from Alaric?"

"He was already in the house by the time I got here." answered Stefan

"Well don't mind me everyone, I'm just still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." stated Jenna with frustration and annoyance clearly audible in her tone.

"Stefan, Samantha, would you guys like to tell her, or should I?" asked Alaric in the most condescending of tones.

"Tell me what?" asked Jenna

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" asked Alaric, before then breaking out laughter. Continuing on, Alaric then goes on my saying, "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

"Why are we talking about this?" asked a now clearly confused Jenna

As me and Stefan exchanged worried looks between one another, Alaric then decides to continue on his rant.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." finished Alaric, before then letting out a light chuckle

"Are you joking?" asked Jenna

"Not at all." said seemingly insulted Alaric. "But, how about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" asked Alaric with smirk.

With a slight hesitation, Stefan then decides to humor the sick sadistic bastard taking root in our favorite history teacher/vampire hunter. " In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it."

Following a faint smirk, Alaric then adds, "Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course."

"Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking." replied Jenna, in complete and utter irritation.

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan, Samantha? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." taunted Alaric

Now completely fed up with how Klaus was getting his kicks from ruining Alaric's relationship with Jenna, as well as his clear and obvious threats and taunts. Me, being the brass, impulsive, no nonsense taking kind of girl, decided that it was about time Klaus got a taste of his medicine. "You know what Alaric, I heard that's not true." I said with a devious smirk

"Really?" asked Alaric, as I now had his undivided attention.

Seconds before continuing, I glanced over at Stefan, to see that he had a puzzled and some what worried look on face. Though Stefan had no idea what was going to come out of my mouth, I know, he knew that I was going to go poke the big bad vampire bear.

"Yea, you see my sources tell me that the Aztec curse is fake, made up. Can you believe that?" I asked with a devilish smile, "And worse it was made up by a vampire. You see supposedly there IS a curse, but it's not on the species. It's a curse specifically placed on one individual, and this cruel and evil person decided to play on the hatred the two specifies had for one another for his own selfish and egotistical gain. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me. I taunted

I tell you, if looks could kill, the Klaus possessed Alaric would have killed me a million times over. The light hearted, overly confident smirk that stained his face through out his entire rant early, was no gone, and replaced with a look of rage and hatred. As he now figured it, that I knew the truth about him and the curse he was so desperate to break.

"Pathetic, I don't think wanting to correct a wrong that was done to one centuries ago is pathetic." spat out Alaric with much venom

Deciding to take my taunt one step forward, I continued on. "Yea well, I know the whole the story, and let's just say I don't think the witch that placed the curse on the one individual did anything wrong. Hell she should have been praised for putting on end to such, a vile, repulsive, and unwanted creature." I finished with a teasing chuckle.

As I continued on chuckling at Alaric, I could see just how much the last part of my little speech hurt him, but still, not even I could have guessed what was about to come next.

With my sights set on Alaric, I watched as the clearly pissed off Klaus possessed Alaric firmly gasped the handle of his huge chopping knife, before then suddenly hurdling it at me.

Just as a gasp had passed through my lips, I was abruptly shoved to floor by Stefan. Who, in a heroic gesture, vamp speed over to me, taking my spot in the knife's trajectory. Immediately after hitting the floor, I toss my hair out of my eyes and peer up at Stefan, who now thanks to me had a big ass knife embedded in his chest.

Upon scurrying to my feet, Jenna quickly makes her way over to Stefan.

"Oh my god Stefan are you alright? We have to call the hospital." freaked out Jenna

Still as calm as a cucumber, Stefan easily pulls the knife out of his chest, before then snatching Jenna's cell phone out of her hand. When Stefan, saw that I was on my feet, he lightly shoved Jenna towards. "Get her out of here." he ordered

Grabbing the nearest arm to me, I began trying to pull Jenna out of the kitchen, and towards the front door. Fighting me the entire way through, a frantic Jenna continues to try an grasp how it was Stefan was ok and already completely healed after taking a knife to the chest.

Seeing the Alaric-Klaus start to make his way over to us, with yet another huge kitchen knife, Stefan firmly grabs Jenna by the shoulders, "I said go!" he yells at her, with his face now revealing what he truly was.

Almost tripping over herself to get away from Stefan, Jenna books out the kitchen and then straight out the front door, with me on her tail.

"Jenna, Jenna!" I called out, hoping desperately that Jenna would stop running

Finally deciding to stop running, Jenna then swings around to face. Before then rambling on. "Sammy, what the hell was that? What was with Stefan's face. "What's wrong with Alaric."

Grabbing her shoulders just like Stefan did, I began trying to calm the now overwrought Jenna Sommers. "Jenna, listen to me, I know you're a little socked, and confused right now. But, I need you to get in Stefan's and let him drive you back to his place, where Elena will explain everything to you. Ok?"

It took a few minutes of convincing, but I was finally able to get Jenna in the passenger seat of Stefan's car. Instantly following that, Stefan shoots out of the house, and orders me to follow him back to boarding house, before ten hopping into the driver's seat of his little car and taking off.

Hopping on my bike, I glanced back at the Gilbert house just in time to see a somewhat battered Alaric exit through the front door. With a look of contempt in his eyes, the now beaten Alaric-Klaus just glares as me. So with a wave, and condescending smile, I said my good byes to the possessed Alaric, before then starting my bike and shooting up the street, as I made my way back to the boarding house.

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Elena swiftly came on through, and with her petrova doppelgänger charm, was able to put the lovely Jenna Sommers at ease. Following that, was a few exchange of words and threats between the two Salvatore brothers as Damon didn't want Elena to go back to Elijah, and Stefan, being the perfect boyfriend defended Elena's right to choose.

A few hours after all that had gone down, I retired to my room, and began going the Martin grimoire I had stole from out of many that were just lunging around there apartment. Then, much to my dismay, I heard a loud crashing noise come from down stairs, which surprisingly enough was followed by the house shaking.

Immediately following that, I threw the grimoire on my night stand and hastily shot out of my room, on route to living room. But before I ever made it down the stairs, I saw Elena run across on route to the living room as well. Continuing my hastily decent down the stairs, I suddenly found myself bumping into Elijah.

"Elijah." I said in shock, but before the handsome Original had time to respond, we both heard Elena yell out "Stop!" from the library

Wasting no time, both me and Elijah rushed into the studies, just in time to see, Damon and Stefan break apart from one another.

"Well, I think we all know what….or who they were fighting about." I said jokingly, before then hopping up and grabbing a seat on the banister right beside Elena and Elijah.

"Now you've invited him in?!" asked a not so happy Damon

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." boasted Elena, proudly.

"Really?" asked Damon a highly suspicious Damon

Taking a few steps forward, Elijah then addresses the Salvatore Brothers, "

The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return."

"What!" spat out in Damon, in disdain

"An apology." answered Elijah

Upon hearing Elijah's request, I uncontrollably let out an obnoxious snicker, "Good luck with that."

"A what?" asked Damon, in disbelief.

After exchanging glances with Damon, Stefan then proceeded to draw nearer to the well suited Original. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand." said Elijah

"Well that's one." I said, just before me, and everyone else looked over to Damon, signaling to him that it was his turn to apologize.

After a about a minute of Damon, not saying anything, Elena begins to explain her plan. "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

Turning is gaze from Elena to Elijah, Damon asks, "Is that true?"

"It is." replied Elijah

Glaring back at Elena, he continues, "And you're trusting him?"

"I am." answered Elena confidentially

"You all can go to hell." stated Damon, before leaving the library.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around." said Stefan

"Perhaps." said Elijah, before then turning to face to me. "Samantha, may I speak with you in private." asked Elijah

"Yea. Sure." I answered. Hopping off the banister, I then began to lead Elijah out of the library, and towards the front door, as I figured we'd have a better chance of privacy outside the house rather than in it.


	12. Supernatural Mystery

_**(Flash** Back)_

"_So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked coyly, as both me and Elijah, just stood around outside the front door of the boarding house._

"_First off, I'd just like to say I'm glad to see that you're alright." said Elijah ernestly_

"_Thanks, and I'm really sorry about Luka and Jonas."_

"_Yes well, hopefully they're in a better place."_

_Following that last comment from Elijah, we were immediately greeted by what seemed to be an awkward silence. It was pretty clear to the both of us, that the other had something they wanted to get off their chest, but apparently didn't know how to go on about it._

"_Elijah I know you gave us your word, but are you certain you'll be able to kill Klaus, he's your brother?"_

"_Samantha, we've been over this once before." started Elijah_

"_Yes I know, but out of everyone else here. I know what it's like to want revenge on a relative who's wronged your family, but from experience I know that things can change. And with you being a family man, as well as a man of honor, it would be a shame if you had to forgo any of your scruples just for the sake of staying face. Not to mention, that I'd be pretty upset with you, for going back on your word." I explained passionately._

"_For someone so young and new to the world, you are very insightful and passionate. You my dear Samantha, are a breathe of fresh air." said Elijah, as he looked at me in a way he had never looked at me before._

"_Yea well, my mother always use to say I had a big heart and an old soul." I lightly chuckled. _

My train of thought was brought to an abrupt stop, immediately after hearing a loud scream ring out from with in the Lockwood estate. Jumping off my bike, I quickly made a b-line for the front door. Pulling out the key, Carol had made for me upon my very first stay here, I unlocked the front door and let myself in.

Upon entering the house, there laid out on the floor in front me was non other than Carol Lockwood. Running over to her, I immediately dropped to my knees, and the first thing I did was check for a pulse. Following my sigh of relief after finding a pulse on Mayor Lockwood, I instinctually reach in to my back pocket, pulled out my phone and began dialing 911.

Just as the dispatcher had picked up the line, my phone suddenly flew out of my hand and smashed into the wall.

"What the hell!? I blurted in complete shock

"Talk about it not being your lucky day." said an unfamiliar voice.

Looking up, I saw a man with dark hair, a pale face and who looked to be in his twenty's descend down the stairs.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Carol!?" I asked, my now voice cracking due to the many strong emotions I was now feeling all at once.

"Doesn't matter, cause you see, now you have to die." said the man, with evil an looking smirk stretched clear across his face.

Realizing that this man meant business, I immediately pointed my right hand at the new comer, and with the bastard now in my sights I quickly clenched my fingers into fist. Tapping the hidden trigger just with in my sleeve, causing two wooden stakes to immediately shoot out from there cartridges on route to the man's chest.

But just as the stakes were less than a second away from making impact, they suddenly stopped, and just hovered in mid air. Remembering, that this very thing had happened once before, with Jonas. It was then I realized that I wasn't dealing with just some average Joe, but a witch. Pulling myself out of shock, I quickly scurried to get back on my feet, and the moment I did, Mr. witch bitch used his power of telekinesis to send one of the wooden stakes hovering just in front of him, careening at me.

Catching me just a few inches above the knee, the run away stake was now embedded in my left thigh. Biting the space in between my pointer finger and thumb, I bellow out a much needed groan, as I tried desperately to fight through the pain that was now surging through out my entire body.

With a condescending smile and a flick of his wrist, the witch sent me crashing through the double doors the led out of the foyer and into the Lockwood living room.

Upon me crash landing one the floor, the unknown man then thought it necessary to suspended me in the air, as he slowly began crushing my windpipe with his telekinetic choke hold.

As I remained suspended in the air, I could feel my grip on reality slowly slipping away from me. When all of a sudden, I felt something come alive with in me. The feeling was almost intoxicating, while also feeling intimidating in nature. Whatever was happening to me, made me feel powerful and yet weak all at the same time. It was like I was light and heavy, good yet evil, all at once. Sadly for me however, before I could get a handle on what I was feeling, everything suddenly went black.

* * *

**Maddox's Pov**

I would be lying, if I didn't say a part of me enjoyed wreaking havoc on those far inferior than myself, and this little girl was no exception. She had made a grave mistake, deciding to come back to the Lockwood mansion this morning, and I was going to make sure she paid for it with her life.

Now with the girl rendered unconscious, and still suspended in the air, I decided I'd grant her a quick but some what painful death. Instead of just letting her drift off into sweet oblivion, cause after all, what's the fun in that?

Using my highly advanced power of telekinesis, I sent the second stake that little brat shot me, hurling at her at an alarming speed. With her heart, as the intended target of my never ending cruelty.

Then out of no where the stake suddenly explodes, without ever making contact. Dumfounded by what had just happened, I tried making sense of what I'd just seen, but before I could, the house along with the ground beneath my feet, began violently shaking. This was then followed by the front door bursting open, as an extremely powerful gust of wind blew into the house. With enough force so, that I was sent crashing into a nearby wall. With the place still shaking, and a powerful gust of wind roaring through out the house, I suddenly sensed the awe inspiring power of another witch. Peering over in the direction from which the power I was sensing, was coming from, there standing before me, now awoken, and no longer suspended in the air, was the girl I just previously tried to kill.

But as I stared at her, I noticed something was off. The girl seemed to be completely unaffected by the unnatural phenomenon's now occurring with in the Lockwood Mansion, and weirder than that, the blue that once brought a softer, gentler look to her eyes were gone, as her eyes were now glazed white.

"It's her? the power I'm sensing is from her?" I asked myself, the astonishment and disbelief clearly present in not just my tone, but my facial expression, for this did make any sense to me. Seeing as before this very moment, I had sensed nothing magical about this girl, and yet now she was just oozing, with magical prowess.

Now on my feet, I tried my best to remain balanced, as I attempted to withstand the roaring wind, and trembling earth, but unlike my foe, who seemingly enough wasn't phased by anything going on at this point, things for me weren't quite that easy.

Now, after finally getting my bearings, the girl suddenly speaks.

"hguone" is all she'd say, and then just like that, the ground stopped shaking, and the powerful gust of wind that roared and bellowed through out the house, quickly and immediately receded back through the front door from which it, slamming it shut on it's way out.

"What are you?" I asked, but to my dismay the girl wouldn't answer, instead she just continue to glare at me with her white glazed eyes. Now a bit annoyed by this girl's level of power, I decide it better to end her now, before she could become a problem.

So with out any warning, I swiftly conjured up two fireballs and aggressively hurled them at the little twit. It was then that I saw my falls crash and extinguish, into what looked to be a protective wall of electricity, surrounding the little crumb snatcher.

Then the next I know, the girl absorbs the electricity with in herself, and then throws her hands towards me, projecting the electricity through her hands, smacking me, dead square in the chest. The sheer force of her attack alone, swooped me up off the ground, and threw clear across the foyer. Where luckily for me, a wall was kind of enough to stop my trajectory.

Right after smashing into the wall, I immediately fell to my knees. As smoke rose, from my now singed shirt, all I could do was look on, as the girl slowly began to approach me. It was obvious to me that the girl I took on earlier, was not the girl who now stood before me, something had changed her. I doubt the girl from before, was even aware of what was going on right now, and yet I as I continued to sense her, all I kept picking up from her was a mystical energy of the likes I'd never seen or felt before.

As the girl drew nearer, all of a sudden, she let's out an earth shattering scream, just moments before clinging to her stomach. After a few more minutes of screams, and wails the girl falls to her to knees, and just before she once again lost consciousness, I saw the white glaze that now plagued her eyes begin to fade away, as the color in her eyes finally returns.

Though I was in a tremendous amount of pain, and my breathing was heavy, I got to my feet, and began stumbling over to the now unconscious mystical marvel. As I bent of over and tried to touch her, I was instantly shock by what I could only assume was a defensive measure, meant to keep the unconscious girl safe from harm.

As I shot daggers at her, I tried once again to sense her, in hopes that I'd pick up on some kind magical presence, that would indeed explain to me how this girl was able to do the things she did, but just as I had suspected, there was nothing there. No magic, no nature, nothing, not a trace of what I sensed just a few seconds ago even lingered on this girl, which now worried me. But my fears and worries would have to be postponed till later, as I heard the ambulance and police sirens not to for off in the distant. And so with one last look at the little brat, I then turned, and took my leave of the Lockwood mansion. As I had to meet with Greta for the second phase of our plan, and hopefully after I explain to Greta what I had just witnessed, maybe she could shed some light on the mystery that was little miss blue eyes.

* * *

**Samantha's Pov**

As I woke, my eyes took some time to adjust to the light. But the moment they finished adjusting, I was greeted with a spectacular sight, there sitting in a chair across from me was none other than Tyler Lockwood.

"Oh my god, Tyler, is it really you?" I asked, sounding like giddy school girl

Upon getting to his feet, a look of relief seemed to suddenly wash over the werewolf's face. "Yea, it's me. How you feeling?" asked Tyler, as he took a firm hold of my left hand.

"I'm fine." I smiled and then almost instantly as if to help me remember what had happened, I had a flash back of Carol, laying unconscious in the foyer of the Lockwood mansion. "Oh shit, Carol. How's Carol, Tyler how's your mom?" I asked in panic.

"Sammy calm down she's fine, I was just with her. She had just woken up, we talked and then the doctor's came in to run some tests on her, so I came back over here to you." explained Tyler, as he took a seat on the medical bed.

"Oh thank god." I said in sheer relief.

"Sam, what happened? The cops are saying when they got to the house, there was a clear sign of struggle, and that you and my mom were the only ones they found at the house." asked a now worried Tyler

"A witch, there was a witch at the house. And when I got there your mother was already unconscious, and then you know me, Miss. Impulsive. I went and attempted to take on the bastard, but as you can plainly see. I got my ass handed to me." I said, before then looking around my room, to see that my neither clothes or my equipment was any where around. "Speaking of which, where are weapons?" I asked, now a bit worried.

Then almost as though signaled to arrive, in walked Sherriff Forbes. "Ugh Tyler, mind giving me and Sam here a little privacy?" asked Sherriff Forbes.

"Yea sure." answered Tyler as he glanced from me to Sherriff Forbes

"But Tyler." I started to say

"Hey it's ok. I should be going any ways. Tonight's a full a moon." interrupted Tyler as he glanced back over at me. And so with that, and a kiss to my forehead, Tyler Lockwood exited the room, leaving me and Sheriff Forbes to talk about what I could only assume, pertained to the weapons her deputies must have found on me.

Waiting until Tyler had cleared the room, I then proceeded to address the good sheriff. "So Sherriff Forbes, what can I do you for?"

"Well for starters, you can tell me what happened over at the Lockwood Mansion, and, why you're walking around town with a plethora of concealed weapons and gadgets on you."

As I got out of bed, I simply shrugged my shoulders at Sherriff Forbes. "I couldn't tell you what happened at the Lockwood's, because I don't remember, but as for my weapons, I'd highly apprieciate if you could be dear and get those back for me."

"Now why would I do that? You're under age, and worst you don't even have a licsence for the guns you're carrying. By all rights, I should be throwing you in jail." insisted the Mrs. Forbes

"Ok you know what, let's just get everything out there. First off, you and I both know you're not going to throw me in jail. Secondly, assuming that you've seen, and checked my weapons, you must have notice how my entire inventory is wood, including the bullets for my guns. And third, seeing as you're part of one founding families, and is on the town council, I know you know what the those weapons are used for. So do us both a favor, and stop hounding me, and just go get my weapon and clothes please." I said, now sounding completely irritated.

I personally wasn't trying to come off as a bitch to Sherriff Forbes, but the whole playing dumb thing that she was trying to pull on me just rubbed me the wrong way, especially seeing as I still wasn't a big fan of hers after the cover story she made up for Kayla's death.

"Well, you Salvatores sure know your stuff." said Sherriff Forbes, as she was a bit thrown off her game, by my ingenius arugument.

"So?" I asked, waiting for some kind of a confirmation that Liz was going to go retrieve my stuff.

"You're clothes are in that closet over there, ad as for your weapons I'll see what I can do." answered Liz after a brief moment of silence

"Thank you, and thanks for giving Tyler a heads up about his mom." I said, as I headed over to the closet, to change back into street clothes.

"Oh I didn't call Tyler, Tyler was already here by the time I showed up. He said his mom had called him, and told him that she'd been in an accident." add Liz, before then heading out the door.

As I pulled my pants on, I replayed Liz's last comment back in my hand, as something wasn't sitting right with me. Liz just said, that Carol had called Tyler and told her that she had been accident, but when I got to the Lockwood Mansion, Carol was already unconscious. And then to add to that, Tyler not to long ago, just said, that his mom had just woken up for the first time since she's been in the hospital. So then when in the hell could she have called and told him, that she had fallen, unless she did before she fell. But then why would she call him before hand, unless she had planned it… and just like that, everything clicked for me. Especially, after remembering the ingredients Elijah told would be needed to go through with the ritual. It all made sense now, the witch over at Carol's, having her call Tyler, telling him that she'd been in an accident, it was all staged, they wanted to flush out a werewolf, Tyler.

Quickly throwing on my shirt, I ran out my room and made my way to the hosptial parking lot, but I was to late. Tyler was already gone and sadly for me, thanks to Mr. Snape wanna be, I was out a cell phone.

"Shit." was all I could say, as I now feared for Tyler's well being.


	13. Rushed and Over Looked

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short, but it was only needed to help progress the story. That being said, the next chapter should be up soon. (Fingers Cross)**

* * *

After Sheriff Forbes was kind enough to give me back all my weapons, I some how managed to talk her into giving me a ride back to Lockwood Mansion, so that I could retrieve my bike.

Upon dropping me off at the Lockwood residence, Liz wished me good luck, and then proceeded to tell me to be careful, before then being on her way. Shortly after that, I hopped on my bike and hauled all ass back to the boarding house, possibly running a few red lights along the way.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway, I hopped of my bike and ran all the way up to the door. Bursting through the doors in a state of panic, I instantly started calling out for Damon, Stefan, and Elijah, as I moved from the foyer over to the stair case.

After a while of calling out for people and not receiving a response, I was just about give up. When out of no where, I finally got one, though it wasn't from any of the people I was calling out for.

"Samantha?" asked Jenna, as she came from the out the studies

"Hey Jenna, where is everybody?" I asked

"Umm, well Stefan took Elena some where, while Damon and Alaric headed over to grill, and as for Elijah, I'm guessing he's some where around Mystic Falls." answered Jenna

"Wait a second, rewind, did you just say that Damon and **ALARIC **headed over to the grill? I asked suspiciously

"Oh yea, I forgot you weren't here for that. While you were out, Alaric came over and told us that Klaus had let go, and on top of that, that the ritual goes down tonight." explained Jenna

"Tonight!" I repeated, as the sheer shock of the ritual being tonight, added with the fear I had, of Klaus already having Tyler, suddenly hit me like mach truck.

"Samantha are you ok?" asked Jenna

Being pulled out of myself, I redirected my attention back to Jenna. "Yea, no I'm good." I said, trying desperately to sound as believable as possible. "Look I'm going to go change out of these clothes, and I'll be right down, ok."

"Ok." replied Jenna with a smile

And with that I scurried off to my room, immediately taking of my shirt and throwing it on the floor, the moment I crossed over the threshold. The next thing to go were my jeans, before I then headed over to my closet and started picking out my battle attire.

After getting dress, and arming myself, I exited my room and quickly trotted down the stairs. Where I was instantly greeted by a possessed free Alaric Saltzman.

"Alaric!" I said excitedly, as I threw my hands around his neck and gave him a hug

"Samantha, hey." said Alaric, as he returned my affection.

As we ended our embrace, the smile and excitement that once showed clearly on my face, was now gone. As it was replaced with a look of determination, topped with a subtle hint of worry.

"Wow, I really wish I could stay here and catch up with you, but I have to go try an find Tyler." I explained in a bit of a hurry, all while continuously making my way over to the front door.

"Hey, whoa, what's the rush? You do know the ritual's toight right?" asked Alaric

"Yea, and that's exactly why I'm in a hurry. I think Tyler might be the werewolf Klaus plans on sacrificing, and I can't let that happen. So I have to go." I stressed.

"Samantha wait!" said Alaric, just as I had turned to walk away

"What!?" I asked angrily, the worry I had for Tyler's safety now clearly visible on my face.

"Damon plans on stopping the sacrifice from happening tonight, and luckily for us, he found out where Klaus was keeping his sacrifices. So if Tyler was indeed the werewolf Klaus planned on sacrificing tonight, then…" started Alaric, before then being abruptly cut off mid sentence.

"Then chances are, Damon's already got him!" I rejoiced "Oh thank god." I added, just before me and Alaric headed off into the living room.

"Jenna, Jenna!" called out Alaric,

After a few minutes went by with no reply, I then chipped in. "Jenna!"

With neither of us receiving a response back from Jenna, both me and my favorite history teacher were now left feeling a bit uneasy.

Turning to face me, Alaric then asks, "Where could she be?"

"I don't know, she was just here a second ago." I answered, before then proceeding over to the studies

"I'm going to call her on her cell." said Alaric, just moments before I entered the studies.

After checking the studies, I quickly paced back into the living room. "She's not in the studies, did you get answer when you called her cell?" I asked

"Naw, it went straight to voicemail." said Alaric, with a bit of worry now present in his tone

After a butt load of failed attempts at trying to reach Jenna on her cell or at home, both me and Alaric now found ourselves just standing around in the foyer. Trying desperately to be optimistic, when Stefan suddenly burst through the front door I a bit of a fluster.

"Stefan." I called out

As Stefan turned to look at us, his gaze was instantly met by me and Alaric's.

"There you are. I got here and the house was empty, aside from Samantha that is." said Alaric

"Where's Damon?!" asked Stefan

"He went to go kidnap Klaus's sacrifices, in hopes of stopping the ritual. Why, what's wrong Stefan?" asked Alaric

Completely ignoring Alaric, Stefan then turns away from us, just seconds before pulling out his phone, and calling Damon.

Following a very brief conversation between the two Salvatore brothers, me and Alaric had over heard the answer to his previous question, as well as found out why, Stefan seemed to be so such a disarray. It was because Elena was gone, Klaus had already taken her.

A few minutes after Stefan hung up from Damon, me, him, and Alaric all just stood around in complete and utter silence. None of us knew what to say, and sadly, there was nothing any of us could really do until Elijah showed up.

And then, wouldn't you know it, there was a sudden knock at the door. Wasting no time at all, Stefan walked over and opened the door, and with that, in strolled Elijah Mikaelson.

Stopping just a few feet away from us, Elijah then asks, "Shall we?" as he then gestured for us to lead the way.


	14. The Last day of Normality

We had just pulled up to the abandoned witch house, and with quickened pace, we all exited the silver Tahoe, and began making our way across yard. Now as we walked up to the house Elijah began explaining to us in some detail, just how exactly we were going to put end to Klaus.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid." explained Elijah

"So when do we attack?" asked Alaric, just as everyone had came to stop right in front of the abandoned house.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." answered Elijah, as he glanced between the three of us.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" asked Stefan, with a hint of skepticism in his tone

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." replied Elijah, as he switched his gaze from Stefan to me. Almost as if to ensure to me, that he'd be able to go through it, seeing as before I had my doubts, on whether he'd be able to actually go through with it or not.

"Sounds like a fool proof plan to me." I said, returning Elijah's gaze

Immediately following my last comment, Stefan's phone rings. Distancing himself from the rest of us, Stefan walks off, leaving just me, Elijah, and Alaric behind.

After a few exchanges with Damon, it wasn't very long until Stefan turned around to face us, with a dreaded look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked a now frightful Alaric

And instead of answering Alaric's question, Stefan goes, and builds the suspense by blurting out, "Oh, my god."

Now if that wasn't cryptic enough, instantly following Stefan's little oh my god comment, Elijah reaches and grabs a hold of my right hand. Taken by surprise, I immediately looked up at the suited Original, but as soon as our eyes met, I wished that I hadn't. As my hopefully gaze was met with a highly sympathetic look, and it was then I realized, that Elijah wasn't holding my hand just because he wanted to, but because whatever it was Damon had just told Stefan, was obviously bad enough to which the well mannered Original felt sorry for me.

O~o~O

* * *

After me and Alaric was filled in on Damon and Stefan's conversation, Stefan then proceeded to fill us in, on a course of action, he had come up with, just prior to ending his conversation with Damon.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Alaric then walks off and goes into the abandoned witch house. Leaving me and the two vampires to discuss, Stefan's new plan.

"There's got a be another way, this can't just be it!" I spat out in anger

"Samantha, there is no other way." explained Stefan

"I can't lose you Stefan, I…I..I just can't." I finally got out, "You're my family and I love you. Please, there's gotta be another way."

"Sam" started Stefan, in the most softest and gentlest of tones, but before my favorite Salvatore brother could continue, Bonnie slowly existed the dead witch house.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Bonnie, upon seeing the doom and gloom look displayed on both me and Stefan's face.

O~o~O

* * *

"Why did he take Jenna?" asked Bonnie, after being filled in on Jenna's recent predicament.

"A punishment for meddling." answered Elijah, before then glancing over at me

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. But Damon rescued them." replied Stefan

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself." protested Bonnie

"Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option." declared Stefan

"Neither is letting Jenna die." said Bonnie

Taking his eyes off of me for just a split second, Elijah quickly glances over at Bonnie and then to Stefan. "Well, Stefan would agree with you." explained Elijah, before then once again setting his sympathetic sights on me. As I stood a ways away from the rest of them, with my arms wrapped firmly around my torso, as I just stared at the moon, mentally cursing the fates that brought me and my friends to this moment in time.

With a confused look now visible on Bonnie's face, Stefan glaces back at both me ad Elijah, before then slowly approaching Bonnie.

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me." said Stefan

Instantly following Stefan's proclamation, I tore myself away from peering at the moon, and slowly turned my gaze on towards Stefan, Bonnie and Elijah. Who not so surprisingly enough, were returning my gaze with one of their own.

* * *

With everyone else now inside the house waiting for Bonnie to get done with her locator spell. Stefan and I were outside the house, having a little family bonding moment.

"Samantha, you get why I'm doing this right?" asked Stefan

As I wiped away my tears, I began nodding my head yes in response to Stefan's question. "I get it Stefan, you're in love. And on top of that you're you, and you just can't help being the hero of the story."

"Sam, I." started Stefan

"No, please just let me finish." I interrupted. " Now I know that I suck at letting myself be vulnerable, and at expressing how I really feel. But I need you to know that I love you, Stefan and I'm so thankful, that you came into my life. Because of you I have family, no matter how broken, or how dysfunctional we are at times, we're a family, and that's something I never thought I'd have after my mom, my dad, and Zach died. But you should me, that I could, and even better, you gave it to me. So thank you, Stefan Salvatore, the world's best and most noblest uncle ever." I said tearing up

With that, Stefan pulled me in to a warm and ever loving embrace, "I love you to Sammy."

As we parted, Stefan lightly nudged, "Hey promise me you'll keep an eye on Damon, when I'm gone."

"Yea, like he'll listen to me." I smiled

"Damon doesn't do good alone, and believe it or not he actually likes you." explained Stefan

"Oh really?" I asked skeptically

"Yes." chuckled Stefan "So promise, you'll look out for him when I'm gone." stated Stefan

"I will, I promise." I assured Stefan

It was then, that Elijah exited the house creepy looking house, on route to me and Stefan.

"Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's Quarry." said Elijah

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." explained Stefan

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive." replied Elijah, as he glance between me and Stefan

With a head nod, Stefan begins walking away, but ends up stopping mid stride after being addressed by Elijah.

"You're very honorable." pointed out Elijah

"Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah." rebutted Stefan

"I won't fail you." said Elijah

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." explained Stefan

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." said Elijah

"You want revenge."

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you."

"Please end this." finished Stefan, before then vamp speeding away.

After Stefan had taken off, I couldn't help but start crying all over again. As I tried to come to terms with the fact, that I was going to lose yet another loved one…another brother as that's what I considered Stefan to be to me.

Taking it upon myself to make the first move, as well as needing comfort. I subtly reached over, and grabbed a hold of Elijah's left hand, interlocking my fingers with his. As we spent the next couple of minutes, just standing there in complete and utter silence.

O~o~O

* * *

At this point in time, Damon and John were now with us at the abandoned witch house. But while they were all going about there business, I was up stairs in another part of the house, being comforted by the sweet and well meaning Elijah.

"Elijah, about the whole you killing Klaus things." I started to say

"Samantha." interrupted Elijah

"Would you let me speak." I blurted out "Now what I was going to say, was that I was wrong for ever doubting you. Since I've met you, every time you've given us your word, you've kept it. And that means a lot to me, Elijah, so I just wanted to you know that I trust you, ok. I trust you."

After kissing me on the forehead, Elijah then goes on to say, "I highly appreciate that Samantha. Coming from you, that means a lot." replied Elijah

Shortly after that, Elijah then informed me, that it was time. So with that, both me and Elijah got up off the floor, and made our way over to Alaric who was just in the other room patiently waiting for when it would be time to head out.

Just as we had gotten to Alaric, both Bonnie and Damon would just be coming up the stairs that lead up out the basement.

"It's time." said Elijah, as he addressed the others.

As Damon and Bonnie made they're way on to the the main floor, they just continued on business as usual, as they strutted right out the front door, with out ever once looking back at us.

Following their lead, Elijah, Alaric and I began making our way towards the front door.

"All right. I got the weapons in the car." said Alaric

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need." pointed out Elijah, just before crossing over the threshold that led to the outside.

Yet, when me and Alaric attempted to leave the house, we ended up slamming into an invisible barrier keeping us trapped with I the house.

"Hey, what the hell!" I yelled out in protest

"Bonnie! What is this?" asked Alaric

"I can't put anyone else at risk." said Bonnie, as she, Elijah, and Damon tured to face us

"Elijah!" I yelled out

"Samantha, this is for your own safety." responded Elijah

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" argued Alaric

"I'm sorry." said Bonnie

"You can't do this! Damon?" responded Alaric

"Sorry, buddy. She's right." explained Damon, before he, Elijah, and Bonnie started walking away

"No! You can't do this. Bonnie! Bonnie!" shouted Alaric

"Bonnie!" I shouted

As they walked away ignoring us, Alaric angrily hits the door frame.

O~o~O

* * *

Alaric, John, Jeremy, and I were all just biding our time in the basement of the abandoned massacre house, when images of Bonnie walking down a hillside igniting fires along the way began flashing through my head.

Grabbing my head in pain, I drop to the floor screaming, as the images of Bonnie, then turned into images of Damon, and then of Stefan.

It was like I could see the whole thing going down in my head, but what was weirder was the fact that I could feel Bonnie's powers almost as though I was her.

Alaric, Jeremy, and John, now surrounded me, but quickly retreated after I inadvertently encased myself with a circle of fire. The images, the pain, and the fire that encased me, seemed to grow in intensity with every passing second. Shortly after that, the house began to rattle, and though Alaric and the others were calling out to me, I couldn't hear them. All I could hear was the sound of thunder, along with the sound of tree branches rustling in the wind, and then just like that the images stopped, and everything went black.


	15. Shame on Me

**Sam's pov**

"_No! You were dead!" I saw a dashing blonde yell out from off the floor, as he laid riving in pain._

_From a distance, I could still hear Bonnie hard at work on her chant. As the wind continued to howl, and as it violently blew, causing trees to bend and the leaves to ruffle, all while the booming sound of thunder and the bright flashes of lighting continued to play over head. _

_As all this was happening, I suddenly see Damon carrying an unconscious Elena over towards Stefan, and as he reached him, Damon then laid her down next to the younger Salvatore. _

_With a loving glance, Stefan gently grabs her arm._

_Then just like that the screams, and yells of the blonde male who was now lying up against rocks, abruptly caused my sights to once again become set on him. As I watched his body contort into painful shapes as he screamed out in agony. And though I was right near him, he along with the others seemed to not notice my presence. _

_Then suddenly and unexpectedly, Bonnie stopped chanting, which slowly began to bring an end to the bad weather which seemed to only plaque Steven's Quarry, just as Elijah was walking up to the blonde, that laid helplessly against a few rocks. And then, just as the bad weather had completely come to a stop, so did my visual, as everything then once again went black._

As I frantically awoke, I was immediately greeted by two pairs of strong hands which were applying weight on opposite sides of me, as they kept me pinned down. Unable to see anything but a white light, I continued to struggle against the opposing forces, as I tried desperately to wiggle and worm my way from under their grasp. With my breathing shallow, and my chest feeling like it weighted a ton, I was now in full fledge panic mood. And to make matters worst, it wasn't only my sight that was on the fritz but so was my hearing, as it was obvious that the people who were holding me down were saying something, but all I could hear were the sounds of muffled voices off into the distance.

**Jeremy's Pov**

After the house stopped shaking, and Samantha's ring of death was extinguished, Alaric quickly rushed over to a now unconscious Samantha.

"Any one mind telling me, what the hell that was all about?" asked uncle John, as peered between me and Alaric.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm just a school teacher." answered Alaric, with the look of shock and disbelief still fresh on his face.

"Jeremy?" asked John, as he and Alaric now had their sights set solely on me.

"I think that was Damon winning his argument against Bonnie on whether Samantha's a witch or not." I replied, glancing from the unconscious Sam, to both John and Alaric.

"Wait a second Sam's a witch, but how's that even possible?!" asked Ric

"I don't know." was all I could muster for a response, as I was still a bit in disbelief myself.

Then after about ten or fifteen minutes of everything being normal again, we all heard Samantha let out an air constricted gasp. Which was immediately followed by her having multiple convulsions, as her body uncontrollably began flopping and wiggling all over the floor.

Wasting no time at all, both Ric and John quickly rushed to Samantha's aid, pinning her down by the shoulders and arms as they attempted to immobilize her, out of fear that she'd hurt herself.

"Something's not right with her!" yelled out Ric

Pulling myself out of my train of thought, with much haste I ran over to both John and Alaric. "What can I do?!"

"Hold her head steady, so she doesn't bash it into the floor." ordered John, as he and Alaric continued to battle with the out of control Samantha.

As I firmly grabbed a hold of Samantha's head, I instantly caught a glimpse of her eyes, and to my surprise they were completely glazed over white, as the blue that once highlighted her iris's were now a dull grayish white color.

"Samantha, hey it's me Alaric. Can you hear me?" asked Alaric as he tried desperately to get through to Sammy. "Sam, if you can hear me, I need you to calm down."

"Do you really think that's doing anything!?" asked John as he shot Ric a look, with a hint of annoyance present in his tone and his facial expression

"Well at least I'm trying to reach her!" Spat out Alaric, defensively. As it was killing him to see Samantha like this.

"Sammy come on, whatever's going on with you, you can beat it." I added

It took about another ten minutes or so, before Samantha finally calmed down, ultimately passing out on us again.

With a sigh of relief, Ric and I slowly loosened our grip on Samantha, where as John just took his hands off her, got to his feet,and started pacing.

"I…I…I can't believe this. We're stuck in this house with a loose cannon!" berated John, as he pointed at Samantha's unconscious body.

"It's not her fault John!" defended Alaric, as he greatly cared for Samantha, almost like a daughter. Which wasn't to surprising seeing as Samantha and Alaric, instantly clicked upon there first meet, and then on top of that, Alaric was the one training Samantha in how to be a vampire hunter.

While those two argued among themselves, I just continued staring at Samantha. Wishing I knew what was going on with her, as well as praying that she comes out of whatever it was she was going through, alright and unharmed.

**Sam's Pov**

As my eyes suddenly shot open, I carefully but very quickly propped myself up right, as I began peering around at my new surroundings. Only after I had realized that I was back in my room at the Salvatore Boarding House did my bedroom door suddenly open, and in waltz Stefan, in a dressy white long sleeve shirt accompanied with a dark navy suite and tie.

"Oh my god Stefan!" I called out in disbelief

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake. You gave Alaric, and Jeremy quite the scare." said Stefan, as he took a seat beside me at the edge of my bed.

Brushing off what he had said about me giving Jeremy and Alaric a scare, due to the sheer joy I was experiencing based on the fact that he was alive, I quickly went off on a ramble. "Yea, yea whatever. Stefan, how are you here right now? Does that mean Klaus is still alive? How's Elena, and oh, what about Jenna? Also where's Elijah?"

"Whoa calm down, one question at a time." smiled Stefan, before then going into his serious doom and gloom look, which was greatly highlighted by his never ending brooding.

"Stefan?" I asked fearfully

"Klaus didn't take the switch…..Jenna's dead. That's why I'm all dressed up, Elena, and Jeremy are having the funeral today." said Stefan

"Oh my god." I muttered,

"As for Elena, she's fine, John and Bonnie had found away before the ritual to keep Elena human." started Stefan

"So then at least it's over right, Klaus is dead?" I asked hopefully

Following a moment of silence, Stefan then goes on to say, "No, Klaus isn't dead. At the very last minute, Elijah decided to save him." said Stefan

"No, no that's not possible, he wouldn't do that. Elijah gave us his word, there must a be mistake." I instinctually replied

"Sam." started Stefan

"No, Stefan there must be an explanation, he gave us his word. He gave me his word!" I said

"He lied Samantha, he lied. In the end, Klaus got to him and he chose family over honor." said Stefan

Hearing that Elijah had betrayed us…. betrayed me, hurt me in ways I didn't even think was possible. I swear, it was like someone had ripped my heart clear out my chest and stomped all over it. And I deserved it, I mean what else did I think was going to happen, that Elijah would kill his evil, sadistic, monster of a brother, and then come back for me. Talk about the foolish imagination, of a stupid adolescent girl. Who allowed her misguided feelings to cloud her instincts and better judgment.

Through out my entire self loathing, Stefan was still talking, but I wasn't paying attention. In fact I missed the entire rest of our conversation, except for the end, which is when he asked me if I wanted to attend the funeral with him, Damon, and the others.

"No thanks, I really would just like to be alone. Please." I answered, as my voice slowly began crack and waver.

"Ok, but if you need anything call me." said Stefan, before then kissing me on the forehead and exiting my room.

I tried my hardest not to cry, but I couldn't fight the tears for very long, as they instantly began gushing out of me, the second Stefan left the room. Ripping the locket Elijah gave me from around my neck, I firmly grip it in my right hand as I took once last look it. "Why Elijah, why would you betray me?" I asked.

Just then a gentle breeze suddenly picked up, and with anger in my heart, I violently tossed the locket at a nearby wall. Hitting the wall, the locket breaks open, and out of it falls the family portrait my mom and dad made me and Zach participate in when I was younger. And so for the rest of the day, I just sat in my room crying, berating myself for how stupid I was for falling for a vampire.

**3****rd**** Pov**

Somewhere deep in the woods, Elijah continues to tail after his now werewolf brother. When he suddenly comes to stop, and starts cleaning up yet another pile of dead hikers, that unfortunately came across werewolf Klaus's path. Now as he's cleaning, a gentle breeze suddenly began to blow through out the area, and as it did, Elijah faintly heard Samantha's voice asking, _"Why Elijah, why would you betray me."_

"Samantha!?" called out Elijah in sheer astonishment, as he stopped what he was doing, and started looking around for any sign that Samantha was any where near. After picking up no signs that Samantha was any where around the immediate area, added with the horrific screams of yet another camp site that Klaus had apparently stumbled across, Elijah, chucked what he previously heard, as nothing more than a guilty conscious. Before then finishing his clean up, as he then vamp speed over to the other camp site.


	16. Being Put to Bed (1 of 2)

**A/N: I just wanted to say hello and thanks to all the new and old followers and people who have added this story to their favorite list. Also for the guest who asked if Damon really do like Sam, the answer is yes though he and Sam's relationship is nothing like Stefan and Sam's. I made sure to put a lack of scenes between the two so that I could address the relationship from Damon's point of view at the end of this story as it will set up the new dynamic for the continuation of this story which will be called "The Wayward Salvatore. So thank you to all my readers.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Here I am, writing in you again, for the second time…in like, ever. And I know I told Stefan that I'm not the journal keeping kind of girl, but…. I really feel like I need to talk to someone about what's going on with me. So for starters, it's been three days since Elijah's big betrayal, and I'm happy to report that I'm over the initial shock, pain, and self-loathing of it all. As I've moved on to the anger and resentment portion of my five step recovery plan. Though it's hard to be all mad and rage like when Stefan's all in panic/hero mode as he races against time in a desperate attempt to save Damon from his impending doom._

_Speaking of which, it's been two days, since I found out about Damon's little not so friendly run in with Tyler Lockwood's werewolf teeth. Though I have to say, for someone with one foot already in the grave, Damon's seems some what fine for the most part. Except of course for all the brooding, and the fact that's he's been super sweet and nice to me as of lately, which is kind of __**freaking **__me out. Since I'm use to the our normal back and forth which was mainly brought on by our Love, Hate relationship. What's even more interesting, is that you'd think I'd take some kind of pleasure in knowing that the monster responsible for killing my brother is on a slow and painful journey to the grave, but I'm not. I actually feel kind of bad for the bastard, and not just because Stefan is suffering, but because someone where along the way, I actually started liking Damon. Granted me and Damon's relationship is nothing like me Stefan's I mean, me and Stefan just have this unspoken bond between us, I swear is it's almost like we're siblings, were as me and Damon's relationship, is more a mutual respect and understanding between two rivaling friends. I mean, we don't get all mushy and emotional around each other, and we tend to bicker, and argue a lot, but I truly believe that at the end of the day, we have each other's backs. _

_Oh and let us not forget, that just the other day, Bonnie approached me insisting that I let her teach me how to control whatever magical powers I seem to possess. Now for me personally, I just wanted to forget about the whole thing, especially circle of fire I some how conjure. But after talking to Jeremy and Alaric about what all took place at the abandoned house the night of the sacrifice, Bonnie has made it her mission to get me to admit that I'm supernatural, and to accept her help in teaching me how to control my special gifts. I'm really just hoping that if I wait long enough, she'll just leave me alone, and whatever powers I supposedly have, will just vanish or at least go back from once they came. Seeing as up until my near death experience, compliments of Luca, none of this weird stuff has ever happened before, so I'm praying it's just a phase or some residual side effect of being exposed at all this craziness. __h-_

(there's a loud thud sound, & then house suddenly shakes)

"What the hell!?" I blurted out, just seconds after hearing a loud thud. Which I can only assume, was the reason for the house shaking, which in turn, caused me to scribble some half ass W in to my dairy, in pen!

(Thud)

Following the second the thud, which not so surprisingly was accompanied by yet another abrupt rattling of the house, I slammed my dairy shut, hopped off the bed and angrily began making my way downstairs. Which was where the thud sounds seemed to be originating from.

Coming off the last stair, I swung around just in time to see Stefan finishing up with a phone call. "Yo, what the hell!?" I asked, my annoyance clearly audible in the tone I was taking

Turning around to face me, Stefan let out a deep sigh, "Sorry Sam, Damon was trying to kill himself."

"Again!?" I asked, more shocked now, than anything.

"Yea, except this time his choice of suicide was allowing himself to burn in the sun." explained Stefan, as he fumbled with Damon's daylight ring.

"Well suicide's kind of not the right word to use, seeing he's technically already dead, but I get your gist." I said with a devilish smile stretched clear across my face.

Not being able to contain his smile, behind his brooding stress lines, Stefan let's out a good and much needed chuckle.

It personally felt good to provide Stefan with some semblance of joy and laughter, after watching him stress, and hurt over Damon's worsening condition, not matter how short lived it was.

"So, who was on the phone?" I asked,

"That was Alaric, I called him to come over and watch Damon, while I go meet up with Bonnie." answered Stefan

"Did she happen to find anything yet about how we can save Damon?"

"No, but she thinks she might know some people who does. Which is why I'm going to go meet her."

"Ok, I'll grab my jacket and we can be out." I explained

"Actually I'm already late, so do you mind just waiting here until Alaric shows up, and then we can meet up later, after I talk to Bonnie?" asked Stefan

"Yea, sure whatever you want." I replied

"Thanks Sam." said Stefan, before then turning to leave.

"Hey, Stef." I called out

Stopping mid stride, Stefan quickly glances back at me, "Yeah?"

"We're going to save him you know. I can feel it." I said, trying hard to give the give the younger Salvatore some ounce of comfort.

"I know." responded Stefan, before then heading out the door.

* * *

"So, do you feel as bad as you look?" I asked in a smug tone, as I peered from behind the cellar door at Damon

Following a pretty bad cough, Damon then slowly glances at me. "Hmmmm, well if it isn't the angel of death. What, came down here to bask in the glory that this my death?" asked Damon, in a smugness that exceeded my own

"No, I'm just baby sitting until Alaric gets here, and then I'm off to help Stefan find some way miracle cure that'll save your vampire life." I answered

"Now why in the world, would you want to save the man responsible, for killing your brother? Is it because of Stefan, and the fact that you know he'll take it hard if I die? Is that it, you're trying to save him from his suffering, or is there another reason I over looked?" asked Damon, with grin

"No, I'm not trying to save you for Stefan's sake, though that would be an added bonus. I'm trying to save you, because it's the right thing to do." I replied

Suddenly and out of no where, Damon vamp speeds to the door. While gripping the little bars that provided visual in and out of the cellar, Damon rudely spits out, "Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were. It's the right thing." mocked Damon "I killed Zach, I took pleasure in snapping his neck." said Damon

"So that's how you killed him, you broke his neck." I repeated, almost as though to reconfirm it to myself.

"Yep, right where you're standing actually. In fact, if I remember correctly, the scenario was a lot like this one. Him and Stefan were trying desperately to keep me locked up, just like you and Stefan are now." teased Damon

As everything Damon told me, began to it sink in, I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of rage slowly begin to fester in me. As I began imagining, just how it must have gone down.

"Do you get it now Sam? I'm not worth saving, I don't feel a shred of remorse for the things I do! Because that's not the way I'm wired, hell even now, as I divulge to you, the how and the where I murdered your brother, I could care less how it make you feel! So do the world, hell do yourself a favor and kill me now, before I get out of here and rip your heart out." berated Damon, with such anger and resentment present in his tone. Though I'm pretty sure he was trying his hardest to sound as malicious, callus, and as vindictive, as he could.

Which is why for the next few seconds I just stood there speechless, peering into the eyes of a man, that was obviously hurting, though through anyone else's eyes they'd have just seen a man, boasting and taking pride in the wrong that he's done. But not me, for you see had I not lived the life I did, the life of a screw up, a constant failure, and the proverbial black sheep then I wouldn't have recognized the shame and the hurt that Damon was actually expressing.

It was only at that moment, that I truly realized, just how much me and Damon were actually like. Because I remember the days when I still lived with my father, and how whenever I did something horrible or bad, instead of just fessing up and saying I'm sorry, I acted like I couldn't less, I pretended to wear what ever stupid crap I had done, as a badge of honor, when in actuality I was wearing it as a badge of shame. Though I never showed it on the outside, for fear of seeming weak, on the inside I would beat myself up over the stupid things I had done, and it was because of that, that I could see through the show, that Damon was trying sell me.

As I continued to be lost in my own thoughts, I was immediately brought back to the here and now, by the firm touch of a hand, resting on my shoulder.

"Samantha." "I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

Turning my gaze to the new comer, I let out a faint chuckle, "Alaric, you've finally arrived."

"Yea, hey are you ok. You kind of seemed deep in thought there." smiled Alaric

"Yea, no, I'm good." I smiled back at Alaric

"Ric! Welcome to the party, we were just reminiscing about how I killed her brother." taunted Damon

"Damon, you dick." started Alaric, just before then turning his gaze from Damon to me. "Hey, you look like you could use some rest. How about you go upstairs take a nap, and I'll stay here and watch Damon for a while." said Ric

"That sounds perfect, but I'm actually going to go meet up with Stefan and hopefully find a cure for Damon. Though while I'm at it, I might see if I can find a vet, willing to give a vampire a rabies shot, just to be safe." I joked, before then glancing over at Damon. "I know I've never said it to you Damon, but I want you to know that I forgive you for killing Zach."

"What!?" spat out Damon in confusion, almost as though he was trying to reject the forgiveness.

"I said I forgive you, you jackass." I declared, before then existing the basement.

* * *

**Damon's Pov**

"I said I forgive you, you jackass." declared Samantha, before then existing the basement

As I watched Sam take her leave, I couldn't help but sigh. As my attempt to get her to kill me tragically failed.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" asked Alaric

"Yea, what else is new?" I asked in smug tone, before then turning and walking away from the door.

"Ok seriously Damon, what has Samantha done to make you hate her so much?" asked Ric

Hearing, Ric's question, I quickly and sharply turn to face him, "See, now there you go assuming things, Ric. Besides, what makes you think I hate? Just because I brought up the fact that I killed her brother not more than a feet away from where she was standing?" I asked callously

"No, because you were bragging, about how you killed her brother no more than a feet away from where she was standing!" insisted Ric, with an attitude

"You call it bragging, I call it being highly accurate." I rebutted, accompanied with a shoulder shrug. Then, just as Alaric was resting my day light ring between the bars, I suddenly vamp speed up to the door, taking the history teacher by surprise. With my arms stretched through the bars, I now had Alaric's throat firmly gripped in my vampire grasp. "Kill me, please." I pleaded

"Screw you." spat out Ric, before then injecting me with vervain, using one of his darts.

Following the burning that shot through out my entire body, upon injection, my body suddenly weakened and with that I dropped to the floor in pain.

"Is that why you were telling Samantha how and where you killed your brother?" asked Alaric

But due to the pain, and for how weak I was feeling, all I could do was let out a low and painful groan. As I was then pulled into yet another illusion.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov**

After ignoring yet another one of Samantha's phone calls, Stefan continued walking around Mystic Falls Square in search of Elena, before then randomly bumping into Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler?" asked Stefan, some what surprised to see the young werewolf.

"Oh, hey Stefan." said Tyler, before then continuing on his way towards the Grill.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Stefan quickly reaches out and grabs Tyler by the arms, stopping him mid stride.

"What the hell, Stefan?!" asked a now annoyed Tyler

"Sorry but I need your help." said Stefan

"Hey I would love to, but I'm kind of busy right now." answered Tyler before then attempting to leave yet again

Seeing Tyler trying to leave yet again seemed to push a button for the normally calm and brooding Stefan. So before Tyler could get very far, a now impatient Stefan suddenly vamp speeds in front him, "Look Tyler, I get you're busy but I need your help, and seeing that Damon saving you, is what got us in to this situation in the first place, you don't really have a choice." declared Stefan

"Wait a second, what situation are you talking about Stefan?" asked a now worried Tyler

Immediately after Tyler's question, Stefan lead the young werewolf, some where more private before then filling him in on everything that was going on, ranging Damon being bitten, to the fact that he might have found a way to heal a vampire from a werewolf bite, though he'd have to go to Klaus to find it.

"Ok, well what I can do to help?" asked Tyler

"It's pretty simple, I need you distract Samantha until I can get a hold on the cure." replied Stefan

"Wait why do you need me to distract Sam?" asked Tyler

"Because she's dead set on coming along with me to help find a cure for Damon, and if it didn't involve Klaus I would allow her to come, but it does. And the last thing I need is her getting hurt." explained Stefam

"Why not just tell her that?" asked a confused Tyler

"You've met Samantha right? There's no way she'll stay behind, especially if she finds out that Klaus is the one that might know of a way to save Damon. So can I count on you Tyler?" asked Stefan

"If it means keeping Sam safe, you bet you can count on me." answered Tyler


	17. As we Lay (2 of 2)

**A/N: There will be one more chapter, and then the Lost Salvatore will come to an end. The last chapter will wrap up Damon's hallucinations, involve Samantha, and set up for the sequel "The Wayward Salvatore"**

* * *

"So help me god Stefan, if you don't start returning my calls I swear as my last name is Salvatore I'll kill Damon myself, and then you shortly after! Call me back, now!" I yelled into my cell phone, after being ignored by Stefan for like the hundredth time.

As I furiously paced back and forth with in the living room, my thoughts suddenly flashed on Bonnie. Upon remembering Stefan saying that he was going to meet up with her, in hopes of having her and her spirit friends find a way to save Damon. So with a new lead to go on, I quickly swiped through my phone contacts, stopping on the contact titled BonBon. Pressing the name, my phone immediately begins to dial Bonnie, and much to my surprise the darling witch answers.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" asked Bonnie

"Not much, you know just trying to keep Damon from biting the dust. Speaking of Salvatore's, by any chance do you know where Stefan is right now? I know he told me he was going to meet up with you, but as of lately I haven't been able to get a hold of the bastard. So, any clues on his whereabouts?" I asked

"No, I don't, sorry. I wasn't able to get an answer from the spirits on how to save Damon, and when I told Stefan that he just took off on me." answered Bonnie

"Ok, thanks for your help though." I replied back

"Yea, I'm really sorry I couldn't be of more help Sam." said Bonnie

"Hey don't worry about it, but do me a favor will you, get the word out that I'm looking for Stefan and that should anyone see that they're to call me immediately, ok." I responded

"Of course, bye Samantha."

"Later Bonnie." I finished, before then hanging up my phone.

With that lead shot down, and my patience for Stefan's crooked evasiveness slowly winding down, I decided to be proactive and try an find the lying, sneaky, martyr Salvatore myself. Running up to the front door, I swiftly grabbed my jacket from off the coat rack, before then opening the door and proceeding to go through it. Upon crossing over the threshold, I instantly found myself running into Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Sammy hey, I just came by to see if you wanted to hang." smiled Tyler

"Ummmm, I'm kind of busy at the moment." I answered reluctantly, seeing as the mere thought of spending time with Tyler brought a smile to face and a song to my heart.

"Oh come on Sammy, we haven't hanged out in like forever. And I miss hanging out with you." said Tyler

Pushing loose strands of my hair behind my ear, I found myself actually contemplating going and hanging out with Tyler. And then just seconds before I was about to the hand werewolf no, I had a brilliant idea. Turning back to the coat hook, I quickly grabbed one of Stefan's jackets before then turning back to Tyler, "You know what, I think we might be able to help each other out." I smiled, before then closing the door shut behind me, as I began pushing Tyler down the walk and towards his vintage 1971 Buick GS.

"Hey Sammy, what are you doing?" asked Tyler as I continued pushing him towards his car

After pushing, Tyler to the driver's side of his car, I then walked around the car, on my way to the passenger's side of the car. "Well you said you wanted to hang out with me, and I said I was busy, but then it hit me. We can you and me time, while you help me track down, my lying, sleazy, no good vampire uncle. Hope your snout's not on the fritz, cause we're going to be needing it." I smirked, before then entering the car.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov**

As Stefan slowly enters Alaric's apartment, he immediately spots Katherine, sitting on the bed. "Hello, Katherine." said Stefan as he closed the behind him.

Pushing off the bed in annoyance, Katherine gets up and turns to face Stefan, "Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!"

"We ran into complications." replied Stefan, as he walked up to her

"Complications?" repeated Katherine

"Yea look, that doesn't really matter now. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" asked Stefan

Then with out any warning, Katherine grabs a hold of Stefan using her vamp speed, and then pushes him up against a wall as she gestures for him to remain quiet.

Just then the front door opens, and in strolls Klaus and Elijah.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." pointed out Katherine, as she pulled Stefan from behind the wall, exposing him to Klaus.

Upon seeing Stefan, a satisfying grin works it's on to the Hybrid's face. "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

"I need your help... For my brother." said Stefan, with disdain present in his tone. As he glanced from Elijah to Klaus, all while slowly taking a few steps forward.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." responded Klaus, as he then gestured to Elijah, before then walking off from the immediate area.

Elijah continues to just peer at Stefan, before then slowly walking towards him. "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here."

"Yea well, I also know how important honor is, but I guess when your an Original your word just doesn't mean a whole hell of lot know does it? You hurt Samantha" spat out Stefan with anger

Following an awkward silence, and the look of shame that suddenly made it's way across Elijah's face, after hearing that he had hurt Samantha, the well dressed Original finally responds. "I am truly sorry for breaking my word to you and Elena, and from now until forever, I will live with the shame of hurting the lovely Samantha, but my brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own. And I could not pass that up."

Then out of no where, Klaus appears behind of Elijah. "And so I shall, brother."

As Elijah, turned to face Klaus, he was instantly met with the white ash dagger, which Klaus had just buried deep into Elijah's heart, killing him.

After Elijah fell to the ground, using his enhanced hybrid speed and strength, Klaus then pushes Stefan against a wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" asked Klaus, with a sinister smile on his face.

* * *

**Damon's Pov**

_(__**Hallucination)**_

_With a sharp pain shooting through my head, I slowly began to awake. And as I did, I found myself lying on one of the sofa located in the living room. Confused by what I was doing in the studies, I quickly lifted the sleeve of my shirt, revealing my left arm, which to my surprise no longer bore the mark I had received from werewolf bite on._

"_What the hell's going?" I asked myself,_

"_What do you think, you're in another illusion." said a familiar voice._

_Turning around I quickly spotted Zach. "Oh great, it's you. What, came back to throw it in my face that I'm dieing?" I asked with a smug look stained across my face_

"_Nope, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to show you the errors of your ways, as well as to help you figure out why you destroy everything you touch. Speaking of which, why is that by the way?" asked Zach_

"_I don't know, maybe it's my halftime" I answered, before then vamp speeding over to Zach, but just as I had reached where Zach was previously standing, he was gone."_

"_I'm in the living room." yelled Zach, from another part of the house._

_With an eye roll I exited the studies, and upon entering the living room, I was greeted by not just Zach, but his grandfather, Joseph Salvatore._

"_Hello Damon, long time no see." said Joseph_

"_Yea well to be fair, when I kill someone I normally intend for them to stay dead." I replied_

"_You don't feel in remorse, for killing us do you?" asked Zach_

"_What can I say, remorse isn't really my thing." smirked Damon, as he gazed between Joseph and Zach_

* * *

**Samantha's Pov**

After about an hour or so of just traipsing through the woods with Tyler, I finally decided that enough was enough.

"Ok that's it, I'm done." I blurted out, as I suddenly came to stop

Upon hearing my surrender, Tyler suddenly turns around and begins walking back towards me. Stopping just two feet in front of me, the werewolf then says, "Hey, finding Stefan was your idea. Now come on, I think we're getting close."

"What, Are you kidding me? You said that like about twenty minutes ago, and then fifteen minutes before that, and so on and so forth. Besides, what would Stefan be doing in the woods? He's suppose to be finding a cure for Damon, not going on a nature hike. Are you sure your sniffer's working?" I asked, as I continued trying to catch my breath.

"Yes I'm sure it's working, and how would I know why Stefan's out here? Maybe he's out here collecting herbs, or maybe he couldn't find a cure, and he's out here trying to come to terms with the fact that he's going to lose Damon." answered Tyler in a defensive tone

As Tyler addressed me, I noticed he wasn't quite able to keep eye contact with me. Which I've learned from experience, means he's either lying or hiding something. "Tyler, look me in the eyes."

"What, what do you mean look you in the eyes? Isn't that what I'm already doing?" asked Tyler with a nervous chuckle, as he continued glancing between me and the ground

And it was only at that exact moment, that I realized Tyler was keeping something from me. "Tyler, what are you not telling me?" I asked nicely

"Nothing." said Tyler immediately

"Oh my god, Tyler, your lying!" I pointed out,

"Sammy you're losing it, I'm not lying." rebutted Tyler

"You so are! Tyler, when you lie, you're incapable of keeping eye contact with me." I explained.

"Ok now that's just ridiculous. I can look you straight in the eyes just fine." said Tyler

"Fine, then do it. Oh and while you do, tell me again how close we are to finding Stefan."

With his eyes now completely glued to mine, Tyler then says, "We're super close."

"Really?" I asked

After just a split second of silence, the faulty werewolf suddenly cracked like fine china. "No ok, you've got me. I've been lying you to from the minute we got to the woods." said Tyler

"So that's why you made sure to stay in front of me the entire time. That way, we'd never make eye contact, and you'd be free to continue leading me around in circles!" I yelled.

"Yea." answered Tyler, with a shamed look now present on his face.

"Tyler what's going on, why have you been leading me all over the place?"

"Because Stefan asked me to distract you while he worked on trying to get the cure. He didn't want you to go with." explained Tyler

"I don't get it, why not?" I asked, now a little confused

"Because of who he has to go to, to get it."

After a moment of him not telling me who, I then asked, "Well who is it Tyler?"

"Sam." started Tyler

"Who the hell is it Tyler!?" I interrupted,

"Klaus ok, it's Klaus." answered Tyler.

As Tyler said the name, only one name truly registered with me, and that was Elijah. As everything suddenly began to make sense, Stefan had told everyone to lie to me not because he was worried about Klaus, but because he knew that Elijah would be with Klaus, and he didn't want me there for that.

At this point in time, I began feeling a whole range of emotions, and none of them were good, but the two that seemed to stuck with me the most was that of anger, and betrayal. Which was mainly directed at Stefan, but there were parts of it that were directed at both Tyler and Bonnie as well.

I mean how dare they lie and manipulate me. Especially Stefan, after seeing how Elijah's betrayal greatly affected me. As I felt my emotions slowly bubbling to the surface, the wind suddenly picked up, and with it came voices. Voices that kept whispering in my ear, _**"lighting" **_, over and over again.

As a weird but powerful sensation began to wash over entire body, all of my other emotions miraculously vanished except for three, anger, rage, and animosity. I couldn't explain it, and it might seem crazy, but for some reason, these particular emotions, seemed to be trying to force there way out me.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry." said Tyler as he began approaching me.

"Just stay away from me." I said,

But ignoring my wishes, Tyler continues to draw nearer, "Sam."

"Ty seriously, just stay back." I pleaded, as I began backing away from him. I could feel my emotions intensifying, and with it came a bad feeling, almost as though something bad was about to happen.

"Sam, I can help." said Tyler as he continued to proceed

And then just like that, I felt something suddenly snap with in me. Now taken over by rage, I barked "I said stay back!" and just as I gestured for Tyler to stay away, something highly unexpected and completely mind blowing happened. A small burst of lighting violently came shooting out my hand, striking Tyler dead square chest, before then propelling him backwards through the air. Had it not been for a nearby tree stopping his trajectory, Tyler would have still been coursing through the air.

Following a horrified gasp, I immediately ran over to a now unconscious Tyler. Dropping to me knees, I quickly and tightly grabbed a hold of Tyler. Placing his head on lap, I instinctually began checking for a pulse. With no sign of a pulse, and him not breathing, I carefully but quickly laid his head on ground, making sure his head was tilted and his chin was raised.

With that all of that taking care of, I promptly began administering cpr to the unconscious werewolf. As waves of tears cascaded down my face, with no signs that Tyler was getting any better, I quickened the pace at which I was administering cpr to him.

"Come on Tyler, wake up. Please! I can't lose you too…come on wake up. Please Ty, please wake up." I cried and pleaded, between mouth to mouths. With smoke coiling off of the part of his shirt that was struck, the smell of burnt flesh, added with a hint of char stained the night air.

Then, just as all hope had seemed lost, I heard a sound that instantly filled my heart with joy. And that sound, was the sound of an air constricted gasp, which came from a now awakened Tyler.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" I rejoiced, as a some what weakened Tyler slowly began to prop himself against the trunk of the three.

"H….H…Holy crap." got out Tyler between coughs, as he worked on steadying his breathing.

Relieved with the fact that Tyler was alive, I threw my hands around his neck, pulling him into an ever loving embrace.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happened." I cried into his shirt

"It's ok Sammy, I'm still here." said Tyler, as he caressed my back.

Not wanting to let him go, out of fear that he'd some how vanish, or worst, that he was dead and I was actually hallucinating this, I tightened my hold on him and for a while, we stayed just like that.

* * *

Back at the Lockwood Mansion, I found myself just peering into the mirror of the upstairs bathroom, constantly replaying what I had done to Tyler in my head. Forgetting, that I went to the bathroom, in search of the first aide kit. Still pondering over what had happened, I was able to realize that upon me shooting the lighting out of my hand, all the anger and rage that had built up in that one moment immediately vanished. It was almost as if those particular feelings were some how tied to the lighting I projected. Could it have been that lighting, was what was making feel those emotions in the first place, or was it because I was feeling those kind of emotions, that the lighting manifested? Becoming lost in my train of thought, I was promptly pulled out of it by Tyler calling out for me.

"Hey Sam, you got lost in there or something?" yelled Tyler, from with in his bedroom

"I'm on my way!" I yelled back, before then opening the medicine chest, grabbing the first aide kit, and rushing back to Tyler's room.

Luckily we were able to get him stairs, he claimed he was fine, but I didn't believe it. Or maybe I my guilty conscious didn't wanna allow me to believe it, either way, I wasn't leaving until I had personally taking a look at what I had done, and made sure for myself that he was ok before leaving.

Entering back into his room, the prided werewolf was exactly where I left him. Which was on his bed, sitting up right, with his back propped up against the bed board.

"Samantha I swear, I'm fine." said Tyler, with a charming smile

"Tyler, shut and lift up your shirt." I order, as I took a seat beside him

"Sam." started Tyler

"Tyler, you sure you want to argue with me right now?" I asked, referring to the fact, that just a little while ago I unintentionally zapped him with lighting for lying to me.

"Nope." emphasized Tyler, as he then took off his shirt.

Upon seeing the mark that was left over after Tyler had been zapped, I slowly and gently ran my index finger over the wound. "It's healing."

Following a small grunt of discomfort, in a most cocky tone, Tyler then says, "See, I told you I was ok."

"Yea, well…I just needed to make sure." I quickly spat out, as look of shame could clearly be seen on my face. Feeling horrible about what I had done to Tyler, I lowered my head unable to look him in the eyes.

"Since you're ok, I'm just going to go." I said, before then reaching for the first kit.

As I reached out for the kit, Tyler stopped me by quickly grabbing a hold of my hand, causing me to look up at him in shock.

"Ty" I muttered

"Samantha I'm fine, you said it yourself. So there's no need for you to beat yourself." said Tyler, with tenderness in his voice

"But Tyler, I could have killed you. I" I started,

"But you didn't, besides I shouldn't have lied to you. Sammy I've met a lot of girls, but none of them are half as strong as you are. I should've known you could have handled the truth." interrupted Tyler

For the next couple of minutes, Tyler and I just sat in the quiet, exchanging looks as he gently massaged the top of my hand with his thumb.

As I sat there with Tyler, feelings that I 'd tried so hard to let go of, suddenly began resurfacing. Deciding for the first time ever to act on my feelings, I swiftly leaned, taking Tyler by surprise, as I kissed him smack on the lips.

Pulling away, I saw a look of shock stretched across the werewolf's face. Feeling completely humiliated, and not wanting to give Tyler the chance to verbally reject me, I looked away, gearing up myself to run away.

Then, just as I had lifted off the bed, I was suddenly pulled back on it. And upon landing back on the bed, I was greeted by Tyler's lips, as they were now pressed against mine. With our lips locked, me and the young werewolf, immediately and ever so passionately began tearing each others clothes off. The sexual tension that once plagued and haunted us, now fueled us, as Tyler and I gave in to lust and temptation


	18. A New Sense of Self

**A/N: The first chapter of the Wayward Salvatore is already up**

* * *

**Damon's Pov**

**(Hallucination)**

"Hey look, I didn't listen to you two this much when you both were alive, so there's no way in hell I'm going let the last thing I hear, before I die be the nagging voices of you two clowns. Now if you'll excuse me" I finally spat out, as I began making my way out of the living room

"Same old predictable Damon, still narrow minded, and never willing to look at the big picture. Sorry to tell you this Damon, but us being here, me being here, it isn't all for you, you know." said Zach, as I walked away

Turning around to face Zach, I immediately took notice of the fact Joseph was no longer with us. "Where'd Joseph go, did he finally realize just how much of a waste of time this is?" I asked tauntingly

"Joseph was just here to try an help you see the bigger picture, but seeing as you're slow. We figured it be best for him to just leave." answered Zach

"We?" I asked suspiciously, "What, you and Joseph giving up on me already." I asked comically

"Not me and Joseph, me and you." smiled Zach

"Did you hit your head when you died? What we, there is no we." I stressed

"You still haven't gotten it have you. This is all a hallucination Damon, all of it, from this house to the clothes you're wearing."

"If that's the case then why am I hallucinating you?" I asked, now annoyed

"Because you feel guilty, Damon, and that guilt is manifesting with in your hallucinations.

"Guilty, about what? Killing you? Don't make me laugh." I replied, before then heading over to the bar and fixing myself a drink.

"No, not about killing me, well not entirely." answered Zach

"I don't do riddles, so how about telling me what it is I feel guilty about. Besides what I did to Elena."

"Samantha,…you feel guilty that she forgive you for killing me, that she forgave you for being the one solely responsible for making her be alone in the world." said Zach

"What?! First off I don't, and second, Samantha isn't alone. She has me and Stefan." I rebutted

"But your as good as dead." shot back Zach

"Well then fine, that still leaves Stefan."

"That's a joke right? Come now Damon, I know not even you believe that. You and I both know how Stefan is, and if you die, he's going to take personally and then one of two things will happen. Either he flies of the rails, and goes back to being the ripper, in which case Sam, will try to dust him, or he'll go into a deep depression, and leave Mystic Falls and everyone behind. Thus leaving Samantha alone in the world. Which would wound up being your fault, again."

"My fault?" I asked in shock, "How would that be fault, I don't control Stefan."

"True, but if you had never giving Elena your blood against her wishes, then you wouldn't have needed to go and try an delay the sacrifice, in the first place which in turn caused you to get bit. But I mean if we wanted to go even deeper, if you had just let your Katherine obsession go years ago, you wouldn't have ended up Mystic falls, I wouldn't have died. John, Katherine, and Isobel wouldn't have needed to come to Mystic Falls to get rid of the tomb vampires, and thus cause all this mayhem. So you see because of you my sister lost me, but found you and Stefan, and now she's going to lose both of you." explained Zach

After Zach's explanation, all I could do was down my drink and glare at him with a murderous look in my eyes. As everything he said was true, including the part about me feeling guilty about taking him away from Samantha, though I tried as hard as possible to keep it buried inside. But the truth was, the moment I heard Samantha say that she forgive me, was the exact moment I realized just how much I had screwed up her life. All she had left was Zach, and just to prove a point to Stefan, I killed him. And now here I was again, about to take away someone else away from her.

"Stefan won't leave her." I finally got out

"I know you want to believe that Damon, because in your own sick Damon way, you care for Samantha. But we both know what's going to happen, and sadly for her, Samantha's the one that's going to lose, the last bit of family she has.

Before I could argue with Zach, I suddenly heard Alaric, calling out my name with such panic and worry in his voice.

"Well, it seems our fun's finally at an end. You have to fight Damon, you have to make things right for everyone, not just Elena. Take care of my sister, I'm trusting you with her." said Zach, just before I felt a sharp pain shoot through out left arm, and then just like that everything suddenly went black.

(_Back in the real world)_

Followed by a sharp pain, my eyes suddenly popped open, now awake I was greeted by the abeyance of our dingy dirt filled cellar.

"Damon your alive." I heard Alaric say in relief

"You doubted I was?" I got out with much difficulty, hell even talking now was becoming a challenge for me

"Well you were out for some time now, I though maybe you drifted off into sweet oblivion after I stabbed you with the vervain dart." explained Alaric

"Sorry to disappoint you." I replied with a groan, as I slowly managed to crawl over to the wall, before then propping myself up against it.

"It's good to have you back Damon." said Ric with a smile

Lifting up my left sleeve, I then notice that the bite had gotten far worse than what it was before I was knocked out.

"Wow, that looks bad." said Alaric

"It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Rick. Please tell me you have something for that." I asked with a half cock smile

Upon my request, I watched as Alaric, placed a glass of scotch in between the bars.

"Double shot." replied Alaric, before then pouring more scotch into the glass.

"That's good." I got out, before then slowly getting to me feet and grabbing the glass of scotch. "Any word from Stefan or Sam yet?" I asked, as I slowly walk away from the door

"Sadly no." answered Ric.

I could hear the disappointment and sadness in his tone, and it confused me. Because for the life of me, I couldn't understand why he and Sam, were so concerned for me. I mean after all the things I've done, you'd think they'd want me dead, hell you'd think they'd want to be the thing that killed me, but that wasn't the case. And I just don't understand why.

"You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed." I said, before then letting out a low scream of pain

"I don't blame you for Jenna." said Alaric, before then taking a swig of his beer

"Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one." I shot out, hoping that it would anger Ric, so that way he wouldn't care if died, and so that he would stop looking at me with those sad pity eyes.

"Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation."

As I began slowly stagger towards the door, I suddenly felt an immense pain course through my body which was then followed by a quick and sudden lost of feeling in my legs. As I dropped to the floor, I heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. "Elena." I said in a raspy voice

"Elena's not here, Damon."

"I need blood. I need blood." I groaned, as I laid helplessly on the floor.

Then, just a few seconds after I heard Alaric leave to go retrieve me a blood bag, did I hear the sound of multiple footsteps, which was then accompanied by the voices of Liz, Alaric, and a few deputies. "Bingo." I lightly uttered to myself, as I quickly formulated a plan to get myself out of here.

In the second it took for Liz to enter into the cellar, I hastily vamp speed behind the open the door, and then just like entered Sherriff Forbes, with her gun in hand, fully locked and loaded.

"Liz." I called out, and as she turned to face me, using a combo of my vamp speed and strength, I grabbed a hold of her hand, before then throwing her against wall, and vamp speeding away.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov**

It had been a few hours since Damon had escaped from cellar, compliments of Sherriff Forbes, but now the oldest Salvatore brother was back at the Boarding house, and no sicker than ever.

As Damon is laid on his bed, sweating and looking sick. Elena was right there by his side, with a towel in her hand.

"Elena." muttered Damon

"It's ok, Damon. I'm right here." answered Elena, as she then dabbed the Salvatore's head using the towel she had holding securely in her grip.

"Elena, get out of here. I could hurt you." got out Damon, with much difficulty

"No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you." stressed Elena

"Get out of here." barked Damon, followed by an agonizing scream and a few coughs

Sitting down beside, him, Elena then takes Damon into her arms. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok."

"It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice." condemned Damon

"Shh." said Elena, as she tried to get Damon, to conserve his strength

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?" asked Damon

"I will." said Elena as she tried comforting the dying Salvatore

Elena just nods, before then cleaning her face with the towel as she puts her head against Damon's.

* * *

**Damon's Pov**

After just a few minutes of resting with my eyes close, I finally opened them and as I did there standing before, was Samantha.

"Samantha, Samantha I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to be alone. Killing Zach was stupid, and I never should have done it. I promise you, I won't let Stefan leave you alone, and in return you can't leave him. I know Stefan and he's not going to make it through this on his own, so please Sammy, don't forsake him." I went on in a rambling rant

"Damon, Damon Sam's not here." said Elena, as she gently shuck me

"What?!" I asked, peering up at Elena

"Samantha's not here Damon, there's no one here besides us."

"What, but she's right there….."I started to say, before then glancing over to where I had last saw Samantha, only to see that she was not there. Feeling like an idiot, I leaned my head back into Elena's arms, as she firmly held me.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." I spat out

"There's still hope." said Elena

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."

"No. You don't." replied Elena

"I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. I've Done so many things to hurt you."

"It's ok. I forgive you."

"I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan." I said

Elena then took my hand and laid next to me, putting her head on my chest. Though I know this would never have happened, had I not been dying it was till hard to not enjoy the moment as it was.

"But I love you. You should know that." I finally got out

Elena then begins to cry, "I do."

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me." I said weakly

Then almost though signaled she raises her head and looks up at me

"I like you now. Just the way you are." relied Elena

Feeling weak, and all most as though it was time for me to go, I closed my eyes and to my surprise Elena then kisses me.

"Thank you." was all I could muster up say, as I felt an array of emotions bubbling up inside me

"You're welcome." said Elena

Immediately prior to Elena's last comment, a highly familiar and much unwanted voice then chimes in, "Well, it's me you should be thanking."

Both Elena and I instantly turn her head

"I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure after all." added Katherine, before Elena then rushes off the bed

Peering at Elena, Katherine then says, "I thought you were dead."

"I was." responded Elena

"You got free." I said weakly, as Katherine then sat down next to me

"Yep. Finally." added Katherine

After drinking some of the blood, I then asked, "And you still came here?

"I owed you one." said Katherine sincerely, as she then ran a hand across the side of my face

"Where's Stefan?" asked Elena, as Katherine now slowly got up from off the bed

"Are you sure you care?" asked Katherine with a teasing smirk

"Where is he?" barked Elena

"He's paying for this." answered Katherine as she displayed the vial of blood. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon." taunted Katherine

Glancing from me to Katherine, Elena then asks, "What do you mean, he gave himself over"?

"He just sacrificed everything to save his only brother, including you and Sammy. It's a good thing you and her now have Damon to keep you guys company. Good-bye, Elena." taunted Katherine, before then preparing to leave, only to then stop and turn back towards Elena, "Oh, and it's ok to love them both. I did." smiled the older the doppelgänger, just seconds before the tossing the vial of blood to Elena and vamp speeding away.

I immediately felt the cure start to heal me, and with that, I slowly began to lift myself up off the bed as Elena and I exchanged looks of guilt and worry.

* * *

**Samantha's Pov**

As I lay under the covers with Tyler's arms firmly wrapped around me, I found myself trying to remember the last time I'd ever felt this safe before. And the only other time I was able to come up with, was when I was like ten, and Zach punched our father dead smack in the face, before then taking me by the arm and leading me away from the house. If I'm being honest, that was one of the most mesmerzing nights of my life, even though I did wound up catching the flu that night. But that was only because Zach and I danced bare foot in the rain that night.

With a smile now stretched clear across my face, my phone suddenly lights up, letting me know that I had received a text. So, freeing myself from Tyler's ever loving embrace, I quickly scurried over to my phone. Punching in the key code to my phone, it quickly unlocks, and there on my screen is a text from Damon, informing me that Stefan had manage to get the cure for him, and that I was to get back to the house as soon as possible.

Prior to squealing like a eleven year old girl that just met their favorite pop icon, I hastily shot out of Tyler's bed, and immediately began putting on my clothes. Which wasn't to easy seeing as both mine and Tyler's clothes were thrown all around the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Tyler

"Home, Stefan got the cure and Damon insists that I get home now, so." I answered

"Ok well give me a second, I'll put on some clothes and take you over there myself." offered Tyler

But at this point I already had on my shoes on, and personally, after not what Stefan pulled I still had a bone to pick with him. And I didn't want Tyler there for that. "Naw, I think I should do this alone. So how about throwing me the keys to car, I go do what I gotta do, and I'll be back before you wake up." I countered offer

"Fine, but be careful." said Tyler, as he turned and grabbed his keys from off the night stand. Turning back towards me the naked werewolf stretches his hand out towards me.

Reaching for the keys, I give Tyler a light smooch on the lips before then saying, "Thank you, and I promise I'll be back." I said quickly, before then turning around and hauling all ass over to the boarding house.

* * *

Upon walking through the front door of the boarding house, I immediately begin calling out for both Stefan and Damon, but much to my dismay, my calls were only answered back by Damon.

"I'm in the living room." yelled Damon

Entering into the living room I was greeted by the sights of Damon, callously chugging away at a newly opened bottle of bourbon.

"What in the hell are you doing? And where's Stefan?" I asked, as I drew nearer to the obviously drunk Salvatore.

"Samantha since we've met, I've never one apologized to you for what I did to you."

"What are you talking about Damon, and seriously where's Stefan? Is he with Elena?"

"I am so sorry, Samantha. I am so sorry for taking away Zach from you. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose your brother." said a sincere Damon

Now a bit suspicious and a little worried, I walk up to Damon, grab the bottle of liquor out of his hand, and then threw it against a nearby wall. "God damn it Damon, where's Stefan!?" I yelled

"He's Gone!" shouted back Damon

"What do you mean gone?" I asked

"I mean gone, no longer here, vamoose. The price for saving me, the price for getting Klaus to give him the cure, which ironically enough is his blood, Stefan had to give himself over to Klaus." explained a hurt Damon

"Oh my god, no." was all I could muster to say, as a black expression now plagued my face.

Seeing my blank facial expression, Damon paces over to me, grabs me by the shoulders and then goes on to say, "Samantha I don't care how or what I have to do, I promise you I'll bring Stefan back. I'll bring him home Samantha." said Damon

"No, no you won't." I started to say, "Because _**WE"RE**_, going to get him back. And in the process, we're going to show that son of a bitch hybrid, just what happens when you mess with the Salvatores." I finished with a new sense of determination, and vigor.

* * *

**Samantha's** **Epilogue **

It's true that I've been through a lot this past school year, and that when I got to Mystic Falls I was a bit insecure. But that's not longer the case, as I'm no longer the girl struggling to find herself, no longer will I be led astray, no longer will I be insecure, and no longer will I continue to play the victim. That girl is dead, and now, all that remains is a strong, independent, and worth wild young woman. Whose ready to take on the world, and all it has to offer whether it be good of bad. "So watch out everyone, because the Lost Salvatore is no more. Now….I'm the Wayward Salvatore, and **I Don't Intend On Holding Back!**


End file.
